The Scientist
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: Set after post breakup PCPD scenes where Drew walked away from Sam again. For her it was the day she hit rock bottom, for him it was the day his life got smashed into pieces for the third time. What's next? That's what they have to figure out. (Summaries aren't my thing.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story came to me one night after re-watching Dream scenes and listening to music. The angst was inspired by the song "The Scientist" by cold play and also my mood when watching PCPD post breakup scenes again. For now it's gonna be a one shot/chapter, I do plan on continuing it though. I didn't think I'd enjoy writing the angst as much as I did in this, but it was fun. If anyone wants to be my beta reader in the future for stories and help me edit them properly please PM me, I don't know how the whole beta thing works lol. **

_Location: PCPD. Date: March 27th 2018 _

He walked away, barely looking in her eyes, barely speaking to her, he was hurt, he was broken. She broke him... She was crying, staring in his eyes, trying, hoping, willing him to look back into hers. She stared after him, tears flowing, heart breaking, falling faster and faster to rock bottom the further away he got. She was in pain, she was broken. He broke her. He was dying inside, he was broken. She broke him... _'Forever and beyond… if that's possible'_ she told him. _'Forever and beyond'_ he told her. Words, declarations that meant so much suddenly seem to mean so little, so hollow now. Those arms that made her feel so safe are gone, it's her fault. That anchor that centered him is broken, it's his fault. He's lost, she's exposed. She was his lifeline, he was her world. Four words tore it all apart. _'I still love him'_ that's what she told him and suddenly her world went dark.

She never expected that to be their breaking point. Why would it be? After all just because she still loved _him_ didn't mean she wanted to lose her world, it didn't mean that her heart was suddenly _his_ again. Her heart still belonged to the man that was her world. Her husband was after all her heart, her soul, her compass, and she loved him more than anything. She was so in love with him, she was his, but one moment made her doubt her heart. One moment made her doubt her _'forever and beyond'_ one moment made her wonder if she should've at least tried to give the man she "still" believed she loved a second chance before committing to her world wholeheartedly. One moment lead to an admission of something that would shatter everything she built, everything they built. One moment would shatter her world. One moment would finally make her world go dark, _but it wasn't the moment she used to think that would do it. _

She tried to be strong, she tried to find some light in the immediate darkness that followed her world leaving her. She tried to convince herself it was for the best at the time. That changed when she got that phone call from the PCPD. For a moment her heart stopped, for the briefest second she thought the impossible happened. For the briefest moment she was about to let that darkness consume her. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding when the officer told her he was arrested and needed to be bailed out. She didn't know what to expect when she left his best friend with their kids and raced to the night clerk's office to post his bail or when she finally got to the police station to get him released, but she didn't expect what happened. She didn't expect to almost break down at the sight of the bruises on his face, she didn't expect for him to not look at her, she didn't expect him to walk away again, she didn't expect him not to look back.

Somehow she still had hope that he'd at least look in her eyes, cause then he'd be able to see that the love they shared wasn't some illusion, he'd be able to see that she wanted nothing more than for him to come home with her. That she wanted him to come back to their children, to come back to their bed, to come back to their life, to come back and fight for their marriage… their family. She still had hope that he'd let her take his hand and that they'd fight together. That hope shattered into a billion pieces when he walked away, the last words he said to her being _'I know'_. That's when she knew that he knew, that she had hope, that he knew she loved him, that she wanted him… _needed him_, but that the damage was already done and there was no turning back. _That was when she hit rock bottom and her world lost any spark of light it had left…_

* * *

He walked out of the PCPD shattering with every step, he wanted to turn back, he wanted to take her hand, he wanted to go home, hold his kids in his arms and fight for his marriage… _their family_. He loved her with everything in him, she was everything to him, but he was broken. The light that love used to bring, the happiness, the peace, it's as broken as his heart. All that's left is a hole, darkness, pain. It all fell down, everything that they built together, all that he gave her was gone. Nobody ever said it would be easy, but nothing prepared him for it to be this hard. He never thought it would hurt him to look into the eyes of the woman he loves and that's why it was easier not to. Some scars just can't be reversed, some damage just can't be repaired and that's how he was feeling at the moment. Her tears killed him, but he couldn't bare to wipe them away… _not this time_, no matter how much he wished he could.

The love he had for her is still there, that's what hurts the most. He wished he could just stop loving her, he wished he could just love someone else too, maybe then it wouldn't hurt. _'She sure seems to be able to'_ was the bitter fact that ran through his mind on a loop. It's not as if he was delusional enough to believe that she didn't still love _him_, but he hates that he let the love they shared blind him to thinking that she wouldn't see it one day. He hates that he thought that if she didn't say it out loud, then maybe he was wrong. He hates that he reacted the way he did after she finally did say it out loud. He doesn't regret walking out, he regrets that at least momentarily he let _him_ win. No it's never been about winning, it's always been about loving her and just being secure in her love for him, but just the thought that _he_ could have her, that _he_ could "win" and take _HIS_ spot in _THEIR_ life made him angry. He almost wanted to go back to her just to spite _him_ because he knows that she would never walk away from their marriage, their love, the life they built no matter how much she still loved _him_.

He knew that no matter how much she doubted that she could commit to either one of them as long as she still loved them both, that she would commit to the one that she's with regardless at least until it all fell apart, but he didn't want that. He would never want that, he isn't that selfish, he isn't that stupid, or desperate, he isn't that guy. He loves her, unconditionally, unselfishly, wholeheartedly. She's it for him, that's why he could never be with her while she's still in love with him _and_ her ex. He couldn't be with her while she was halfheartedly committed to him. He couldn't be with her while she was capable of loving two men at the same time when he was only capable of loving her. He meant it when he said those words to her, he's only ever loved her, for him there has never been anyone else as far as he can remember. Even if he did remember his past he just knows that he never loved anyone like this. That's why he's shattered seemingly beyond repair, that's why his world is dark. That's why he'll drown in a sea of alcoholic bliss, sorrow and pain, embracing the darkness as it comes. _That's why there's no hope of a spark of light being left…_

* * *

She didn't know where she was going when she left the police station, but she knew she couldn't go home, not now at least. The kids couldn't see her like this, and she couldn't look at them and pretend that she didn't just blow up their world as well as her own. They've been curious as to where their father had been the last couple of days and it pained her to know that while he was fighting his way back to them that she had been selfish enough entertain any thoughts of Jason. She laughed bitterly at herself because had she listened to her heart, she wouldn't be here. _How could she go from being so sure of everything and having her mind and her heart in sync to everything falling apart? How could she doubt herself? How could she doubt the life she made with Drew?_ She walked away from her past with Jason, she buried it and she was content with that.

The feelings that he brought back along with his old face had faded after that kiss on New Years Eve. She thought she would've felt something then, something that would've stopped the train wreck that just hit before it could even leave the tracks. That night he kissed her was filled with nostalgia, and she missed him for the briefest of moments. When the fireworks started she was living in a moment in time years before the present and then his lips touched hers. She kissed him back for a second but then she cringed. _Why did she cringe if the love she held for him for so long had made its way to the present?_ Well that was easy to answer because in that moment she knew it was a mistake, her heart wasn't in it, her heart wasn't his not anymore. _So why is it that she let that past love come in between her present and endanger her future? What changed?_ She was content, she was happy, she was at peace… then that earthquake came. At first all she could focus on and worry about were her kids and Drew, they were everything. She made sure her kids were safe and Jason was there to help her get back to her love, but the universe was fucking with her that day.

She couldn't get to Drew and then all of the shit with Franco and Mike, the adrenaline, reliving the past again with the man she used to love, and almost dying by his side. It was that moment after surviving the explosion where she thought, where she truly believed that maybe she made a mistake, that maybe she should've explored a new life with the "real" Jason before going all in with Drew. _'Maybe you're not as over him as you thought'_ was what the little voice in her head told her. _'Maybe you're still in love with him'_ she ignored the doubt in her heart at the thought, ignored the little stab of pain those thoughts brought her soul. She ignored the rings on her finger, she ignored the vows ringing in the back of her mind and she said three words that she couldn't take back. Three words that she meant in the moment, but three words that she realized when it was too late didn't have the context she lead herself to believe they had. Yes, she would be a liar to say that she no longer loved him, she did… she always would. They had shared a life together, a son, a love that she thought she thought was irreplaceable, _history_. She never thought that she'd find something deeper, something truer, something everlasting... but she did and what fucked her up, what fucked her world up, what shattered her heart was the realization that the damage was done before she came to the conclusion that she wasn't actually in love with Jason anymore. It was somewhere between the conversation she had with her mother and Curtis that she realized just how badly she screwed up, how quickly she jumped the gun.

Somewhere between the nostalgia, the guilt of not trying, the fear of almost dying with him, and the adrenaline after surviving she confused it with still being in love. Somewhere between being happy to still be alive, grateful that he saved her, and him popping up constantly she got lost in her past. Somewhere in between being stuck in the days of yesteryear, all of her selfish little moments with her ex, and letting the days of old take over her present state, her husband was in danger of losing his life. She missed everything that was happening in front of her face, and then she found Drew's wedding ring on the floor of Jim Harvey's hotel room and her heart hit the floor. From that moment she couldn't focus on anything but finding him and getting him home, feeling guilty and hating herself for letting herself fall back into old habits with Jason, for doubting her choice, for doubting her heart.

It still wasn't enough though, to keep her from pulling the trigger that sent the bullet tearing straight through the love of her life's heart. It wasn't enough to stop the bleeding and keep the wound from becoming fatal. It wasn't enough to keep the tears out of their eyes as he pried himself away from her while she desperately tried to hold on. It wasn't enough to keep that ring on his finger or her from sliding down to the floor, staring at the door hours after he left crying tears of loneliness and pain wishing he'd come back. It wasn't enough, that she hated herself for what happened before and after everything imploded and it wasn't enough that she even came to the realization at all. She can't do anything to change what happened, but she realized that if she wanted to have even a glimpse of light back in her world that she couldn't let it end like this. She had to get herself together and she had to fight, even if he wouldn't fight with her. She was going to fix what was broken, or at least try, because at the end of the day what they shared is worth fighting for. Her wallowing in self pity was over, at least for now. Now she has to find her husband because she wouldn't let him surrender to the darkness.

* * *

He was walking aimlessly down the streets of Port Charles, the bottle of whiskey in his hands nearly finished now, hating himself for wallowing in his pain. Hating that the liquor didn't remove the memories replaying in his head over and over again. Memories of his life with her, memories of her life with _him_ spinning together. All of the _'I love you's'_ all of the tears, all of the laughter, the pain, the happiness, the heartache. He had fifteen years worth of memories in his head of her, and until November of last year he thought that they all belonged to him. He remembered seeing her for the first time at Jake's bar in 2003 and meeting her a few months later in the interrogation room, but that wasn't him. No the first time he saw her was outside of sonny's house in 2014, the first time he met her was in General Hospital, after the facial reconstruction healed and after he had already forgotten "his" name. He remembered seeing Elizabeth for the first time in 1999, but that wasn't him. No, the first time he saw her shortly after he woke up from his coma in 2014. He remembered the first time he held Danny on the roof of the hospital after finding out he was alive and saving him in 2012, but that wasn't him. No, the first time he held Danny was in the Elizabeth's house on thanksgiving in 2014. He remembered meeting Jake for the first time the day he was born in 2007, but that wasn't him. No, he met Jake after lucky brought him home from Cassadine Island in 2015.

He had all of these memories of everyone that he met in his days as Jake Doe, everyone he thought he loved in a past as Jason Morgan, everyone he grew to love over the last four years of the new life he had built. Sometimes he didn't know where Jason ended and he began, he can see the last 20 odd years of his life so clearly, it still shocks him that only four years worth of those are his and his alone. Maybe that's what tore him apart the most, the fact that his whole life was a lie and now the love of his life shattered the trust he had in her. He didn't believe that it was all a lie between them, at least he didn't want to, but he couldn't help but doubt it. Everything was on repeat in his head, every interaction they've shared, every interaction he thought they shared. _Did she love him because of him, or because he was a better version of Jason than the one with his old face?_ Deep down he knew the answer, she wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't the one that had her heart. But does that matter now? Nope. _'I guess I'm just another casualty of love after all.'_ he thought as he downed the rest of the bottle in his hand before tossing it over the railing of the dock he ended up on. _'Maybe it would be better to just sail away forever.'_

The thought had merit, but he wasn't the type of man to run away from his problems, at least that's one part of him that is not like his dear brother. He couldn't leave his children, he couldn't even leave his wife not until they figured everything out at least. The thought of divorce made him want to drown in the ocean beneath him, he wasn't ready to face that possibility, although he wasn't ready to fight or even think about fighting for them yet either. Therein lies his problem, he doesn't want to let go, and yet he doesn't want to hold on either. _How do you let go of the only life you've ever known? How do you walk away from a family that brings so much joy, even in the worst of times? How could he look his kids in the eyes and tell them daddy's not going to be living with them anymore?_ Danny already has to bounce between his and Sam's house and Jason's every other weekend, he didn't really want to tell him that he's going to have to be bouncing between his other daddy and mommy now as well.

Since he and Sam have been together neither of their kids have had to go to bed without being tucked in by both of their parents and they never woke up in the mornings to a breakfast where Drew wasn't cooking and Sam didn't bring them down to help him with the food and setting the table. He couldn't remember a morning where Scout wasn't being silly beating pans under the counter, making a mess with pancake batter when he let her help, or where Danny wasn't trying not to spill some orange juice, or burn the food as badly as his mom does when she tries to cook. He couldn't remember a morning where he didn't open his eyes to Sam's head on his chest or feeling her lips on his as soon as she woke up and caught him staring. He couldn't remember a night where she didn't smile at him before saying she loved him after they finished making love for the millionth time. In fact since the first time they said it, with the exception of the last few nights that he hasn't been home they never went without those three little words or the actions to prove them. Hell after the first time they made love there hasn't been a day that they didn't even do it once, even days after Scouts birth they still engaged in sexual activities. He didn't realize how hard it would be to even think about living without the intimacy that they shared, without the bond that their family had, without the love that they built from the ground up.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the depression talking but he had a sudden need to find his wife and at the very least talk to her before allowing the darkness that settled over his world consume him. He needed to find his wife because no matter what he couldn't just let everything become just another memory…

* * *

Neither one of them knew how it happened but suddenly there they were, in front of each other at the place that their feelings for each other changed forever; Julian's garage. Both flash-backed to that spring day in 2015 when they had their first bike ride together, it was a moment between them that stuck with them, a moment that brought on feelings they would work hard to deny because they were with other people at the time. They never said a word to one another back then but it was the first time that they both realized that what they felt was more than friendship. Ironically enough it was also a moment that spurred them on in their other relationships. The bond they built though after that day was one that was stronger than anything they've ever shared with anyone else. As fucked up as it may seem they fell in love over the last few months they spent with him as Jake Doe, finding out he was Jason seemed to make all the coincidences fall into place. Drew would admit to her after they got together that he regretted fighting it for as long as he did, he regretted fighting his love, he regretted pushing her and Danny away. He always hated that he wasted that time, and he always tried to make up for that lost time. Sam was just happy back then that Jason wasn't dead and that she had a chance to get to know him all over again. She fell for him before she even knew who he was, she wasn't with him to relive the past and as happy as she was when he finally got "his" memories back, a part of her had been scared that they'd lose the new life they built to the one they had in the past. She never could express how grateful she was that they didn't.

They had been through so much since they met, but through it all the one consistent thing had been their connection. It was the strongest, most incredible bond that either of them had ever known. It all started with Danny running into his hospital room that fateful October day. Sam had never been more grateful for her son's adventurous/rebellious side, not to say that she didn't think that she and Drew wouldn't have ended up together regardless, but she couldn't imagine having to wait any longer to meet him. She wishes they met sooner or that she had stayed in that hospital room to see him wake up. Both of them have often wished that she was the one he opened his eyes to that day, but after all they shared neither would change a thing about how they ended up together. Looking at each other now, regardless of the hurt they were currently feeling both knew that, that statement still rung true.

"Hi" he spoke first seeing as how she seemed to be speechless and that the tears were about to start again, he didn't want to see her cry again.

At the sound of his voice she ran into his arms and held onto him for dear life, vowing to never let go again even if he didn't hold her back. She ignored the darkness threatening to swallow her whole as he just stood there without embracing her back, just taking solace in the fact that he hasn't pushed her away from him. When she was about to let go there was a brief moment where she felt him rub her back before he pulled back and told her they needed to talk. That was the understatement of the year, she thought before agreeing with him. There was an apartment above the garage that Julian had given to Drew when he was trying to at least give his "marriage" to Hayden a try. He still had the keys to the place and Julian never really kicked him out, for that he was grateful because on his bike rides during the whole who's the real Jason drama he would come to this place a lot, whether it was to just drink beers in silence or finish the work on the custom bike he was building for Sam. He planned on giving it to her for her birthday, but he couldn't even think about where they'd be months from now at the moment and he didn't want her to see it and start asking questions so he took her through the back and straight to the apartment. She was a little confused as to why they were going to the apartment upstairs and why he even still had the keys to the place at all but she asked no questions as she followed him.

When she walked in she immediately saw the pictures of them and their kids along the walls and it brought tears to her were so many questions running through her mind, starting with how long he's had the place and did he plan on living here now? _'No, don't go down that road right now'_ she told herself. Drew could see the wheels turning in her head and knew he should stop that train before it leaves the station. He wasn't in the mindset to answer the questions he figured she had coming.

"You want a beer or something?" he asked as he chucked the keys on the kitchen counter.

"No, just a water is fine." she answered softly.

"Water it is then." he said opening the fridge grabbing a bottle of water for her and a beer for himself. Cracking the bottle open he figured he'd answer the question that was probably at the forefront of her mind before starting the conversation that will decide the fate of their marriage.

"Your dad let me keep this place after the whole Hayden situation. I didn't want to keep staying in the metro and I didn't want to live off of Elizabeth so I stayed here most of the time."

"So, why not stay here after you moved out and everything? Why buy the other place?"

"No room for the kids. I mean granted that place didn't really have any room for them and I was sleeping in the front room it was bigger, and had a yard. You know me, I didn't mind the minimalist lifestyle." he told her.

"Yeah, well this suits you better than that place ever did." she responded.

"Yeah…" taking a swig of his beer he sighed. "We really need to talk about us Sam."

"I know. I'm glad you want to talk, I know you probably don't want to have this conversation though. I was looking for you tonight after you left the police station. I didn't think I'd find you."

"You're right, this isn't really a conversation I really want to have, but we're married, we have children, and we're adults. We have to handle this situation like adults. I started to look for you too after some thinking."

"And some drinking, I see." She stated softly.

"And a lot of drinking." He responded sardonically.

"Are you sure that now is the best time to have this conversation?"

"No, but I know if I waited any longer we probably wouldn't have it at all. We've always talked about things no matter how hard, I'm not trying to find out how things could spiral if we just let this fester."

"Okay, you've got me there, I don't want to think about how badly things could've turned out if we didn't end up here tonight, but I don't want you to have to drink your way through a conversation with me, that's never been you. Why start now?" she asked, her heart breaking some more at the sight of him in his current state._'I did this to him'_

"Wh- Why start now? Why start now?" he asked incredulously. "For fucks sake Sam. Why do you think I've been drinking? Maybe it's because after spending three days away from my wife wondering if I was going to die in some sealed off tomb of cement with Franco of all people, I just wanted to come home and hold her close, kiss my children and thank God that I didn't leave them. All I wanted to do was make love to you again and just go to sleep with your head on my chest after telling you I loved you before closing my eyes tonight, but did that happen? No! No, instead I took a shower, kissed our kids goodnight and came downstairs to you thinking that all was finally right in my world again only to have the rug get pulled out from under me yet again. So yes, I'm drinking, I've been drinking from the moment I left the house and I don't really plan on stopping anytime soon. You say it's not me, well I gotta be honest honey, I'm not feeling too much like myself at the moment." he finished sadly. He was hurt, angry and yeah he was drunk, and no he didn't feel like himself but no matter how he was feeling he still couldn't bring himself to yell at her.

She noticed that too, he didn't lash out at her, he never did, he never even yelled at her, not after the first and only two times a few years ago. He always tried to take care of her, always stayed gentle with her even when he was pissed. It was one of the many reasons she loved him, but boy did she wish he would just yell or scream at her now, the anger would be a lot more easier to bare than the sadness. She could heard the pain in his voice, the hurt he was feeling was palpable, it was the same hurt she was feeling, the same sadness. She was angry at herself even more now, seeing how bad the damage is now she didn't know how to get through to him, to make him believe that she loved him and that she wished she could take this whole week back. She wished she could at the very least rewind back to six hours ago where they were happy just to be back in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, you have no idea how much I love you. Do you think that I didn't want all of that too?' her voice broke as she tried to keep the tears at bay. 'That's ALL I wanted to do, that's all I STILL want to do. I didn't want any of this though Drew! I didn't want us to be like this. You and our family mean everything to me! Don't look at me like that okay, I know I have had a funny way of showing it these last few days, but I swear you're everything. I'm sorry that I was so wrapped up in nostalgia, guilt and reliving the past that I've endangered our chances at the future we were planning on having. I'm sorry that I didn't take the time out to deal with my feelings like I should've in the beginning, but honestly babe after that kiss there was nothing for me to sort out. My heart is yours, my soul is yours, my body is yours-"

"Except you're all his too right?' he interrupted, not really being able to take anymore of what she was saying. She was about to dispute that but he continued 'You're right, you've had a funny way of showing your love lately, not that I've been around to really catch on the last couple of days being stuck in hell with Franco after all. You say that you've been wrapped up in the guilt and nostalgia, you've been reliving your past. What about your present? What did you think would happen? Were you going to be sneaking around my back whispering words of love, having moments, and pulling a Jason and Liz type of emotional affair behind my back? Or did you think that you'd tell me the truth and that I'd just say _'okay honey, that's fine sort your feelings out'_ while I what? Continued like nothing happened? Was I supposed to wait until the day I came home to you telling me you choose him? I mean I'm curious as to what was going through your mind, did you even think it through? In what way would this have not only endangered our future together, but obliterate it completely? Huh? And what do you think is supposed to happen now? How do we make it from this place? Because I have no clue, I went looking for you because despite everything that happened tonight you're still my wife. We still have a family, I still love you and even though I'm hurt and angry I can't think of going back to a life where you're not in it. Not now at least, if ever. So what do we do? What now? We can't change what happened, but I'm not sure we can move forward, so what can we do?" He asked hopelessly.

_How can they fix this? How can they get past the pain and back to the love? Neither of them knew, but that's why they're here now._

The tears kept rolling down her face as she shook her head to all of it. Every word, every question twisted the knife in her heart, she could feel it twisting in his as well. Her heart was begging her to find a way to get rid of this pain. There were a thousand emotions running through the both of them at the moment, but for Sam the main ones were hurt, pain, anger and denial. Anger at herself for being so stupid. Hurt because of the doubt of her love, seeping off of him. Pain because every question he asked felt like it's own individual knife to the heart. Denial because she still can't face the fact that their entire future was on the line now.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOO! God No! Drew, No! Everything I am is yours! You have to believe that. I know, Drew I know that just hours ago I was singing another tune and saying that my heart couldn't let him go. But I swear baby I swear that the second you walked out of that door everything in me left with you. The thought of living without you again, kills me. The thought of sleeping without my head on your chest every night, is suffocating. The thought of not waking up to the sound of your heartbeat every morning is not a life I can bare living.' Her voice broke again and a sob let loose as she continued 'Was I going to be having an emotional affair behind your back? Is that what you think of me now? I don't know what I was thinking, truth be told I wasn't really thinking at all. All I know is that suddenly I was caught up in all of these emotions that I thought I had put to bed months ago and my mind didn't go beyond that. Losing you didn't even cross my mind, and yes that was naive and stupid and maybe even a little pathetic of me to have believed, but not once did I think of leaving you, or think of you leaving me. I guess my love for you makes me delusional in that aspect because I didn't think that the feelings I felt for him would come between our marriage. Why would I? Those feelings didn't overshadow the love we share, they didn't make my heart scream out for him, they didn't make me want to lose the life that we built together. It was all just spiraling and when Jason's involved spiraling is just the norm. You weren't around and suddenly after that explosion my whole world fell out of sync. I lost sight of who I am now and fell into who I used to be; ie the girl that was in love with him. He had just saved my life and it was after having to convince him to save Franco which had already pushed me right back into 2012 as if the last six years hadn't happened, as if I hadn't already forgiven the bastard and moved on. It was like I hadn't already been down this road with you four years ago, it was like he had just come home and we had just gotten our son back and we were starting fresh and Franco was just more baggage to clear out. And for a moment after he saved my life, I stayed in those feelings and let them take over. I took you, our life, and our family for granted. I treated my present life as an afterthought and was just basking in the glory of old. I was stupid enough to come to aurora to try and tell you of my sudden epiphany and you were gone and then there was that phone call where you rushed me off the phone and before I could dwell on it there he was. I guess what confused me and spurred these sudden feelings on was his constant appearance. He was just always there and I just… The last few days, tonight, it's all been… I don't know, I can't explain it. I haven't been myself lately, and I think I've lost sight of who I am."

Drew took a minute to look at her in his drunken haze, she was still beautiful even if she looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, _snot nose and all_. That thought almost made him want to laugh, almost. He hated that she could still draw him in, but she had and he knew she always would. She was always his kryptonite and that would never change, but it's only been less than a day so maybe just maybe he could build some resistance to her over time. _Sure Jan, good luck with that one_ came that sarcastic thought. He didn't know how long he looked at her or how much time has passed since she finished talking, but before he knew it she had her hands on his face telling him that she was sorry over and over again almost frantically with words of love in between. It was in that moment that Drew felt like something else was going on with her. _Was the toxoplasmosis back?_ He didn't know but somehow he knew that wasn't it, boy how he would love to blame a disease for what's going on with them now.

After a minute he realized that he was starting to get too introspective again as he felt Sam's hands slide from his face to her own and as her head his his chest he could feel her literally shaking from the intensity of her sobs. Every sob cracked his soul a little bit more and he couldn't take it anymore before wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her head. He loved her and he's never seen her this… fragile? This broken. It ate at him, and no matter how much it killed him, he knew she'd have to be the one to make herself whole again...

Sam didn't know how long she stood there waiting for him to say something, anything as he looked at her but every second chipped away at her killing her slowly. It was when she saw his eyes lose focus as if he was no longer looking at her but through her that broke the camel's back. She couldn't handle that look it was the one he gave her at the PCPD. She all but ran to him putting her hands on his face begging him to forgive her, apologizing over and over and trying to get him to see that she loved him. For a second she saw him click back in focus again and she thought he would speak, but the moment was gone before she could blink and she broke down.

The intensity of the emotions that hit her was shocking to her, but she couldn't keep the sobs from coming, she couldn't keep herself together. This wasn't her, she always thought she was stronger but in this moment she felt fragile, and she was already shattered. When she felt his arms wrap around her and his lips on her head she cried even more. She loved him and his arms used to give her a sense of peace, security, safety and completeness, she still felt three out of four of those things but she wasn't complete anymore, because she knew he was incomplete too. Their broken parts couldn't put each other back together this time. No matter how out of sync they seemed to be right now and no matter how much he comforted her tonight she knew he wasn't going to be the one to make her whole again, that was her responsibility. That fact being confirmed as soon as he pulled back and started to speak.

"I never doubted your love for me Sam. I know you love me, I feel it everyday. That's not the issue, the issue is him, the love you have for him that's what I doubted, that's what had me waiting for the other shoe to drop. You might feel like you've had an epiphany when I left you tonight but what am I supposed to do with that? Take you back? And then what? Sam I can't wait for you to wake up a year from now to tell me the same damn thing you told me tonight, I can't wait for the day you come and crush my heart again. I don't want you to resent me and the life we have because you wake up one day and realize you've wasted too much time and didn't try with him. I wouldn't be able to take the pain of that again and then what about the kids? You think that you lost sight of who you are? Well how can you be sure of anything if you aren't sure of yourself? I love you Sam, that will never change, but we can't change what's happened. We're broken, I can't complete you and you can't complete me. Not like this… we need time. I want you to be my wife again and I want to be your husband again, and I hope one day we get back to that point because everything I am is yours. It always has been, and I want it to stay that way, and I want to believe that the same goes for you but right now I can't. Right now things are just too damaged, our marriage is in shambles. We can't go back to the way things were. Right now we can't be anything other than parents to our kids." He told her with his hand on her face caressing it softly as if it's the last time he'll ever get to touch her like that again.

His words and his hand did nothing to soothe the pain in her heart. She wasn't sure of herself that was true, but the one thing she knows for a fact is that she loves him. It didn't matter how damaged she was, every piece of her shattered heart was screaming out for him, HIM. Sam could feel that darkness starting to take over what's left of her heart and she was trying to keep herself together. She couldn't lose him, ever and damn sure not like this. They had to fix this, she wanted her husband back, she wants to be his wife again. She knew he was right about not being able to go back, but he wanted to get back to them and so did she. That had to be enough to quell the darkness for now, because for now there was still hope that they could get back to who they were before this last week ever happened. So for now she'd do it his way, she'd work on herself, for her own sanity, for her children, and for their family. They started over before, they beat the odds before so they could do it again…_ right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** So I had a little writer's block with this one, so it may seem a little choppy lol. I have an idea of where I wanna take this, I just don't know how to execute that just yet. I wanna say thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. I hope you all like this part as much as you liked the first part. This one kind of gets more mushy than angsty lol. So now without further ado, here's...**

**Part two.**

Both of them were exhausted, hurt and heartbroken, and it killed them even more to know that at least for now they've reached an impasse and neither one knew how to proceed. They weren't going to get anywhere tonight anyway at least not when it came down to their marriage. There was so much more to talk about and sort through but tonight wasn't the night, they were all talked out.

"Look how about we just get some sleep, and then talk about what to do as far as the kids in the morning?" Drew asked, sliding his hand down her arm. The action was so innocent, yet it sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Will you hold me?" she asked vulnerably, wanting the chance to have his arms around her again one more time.

"Sam I don't thi-" he started.

"Please? I know it's a lot to ask, but I just need to feel you." she interrupted tearfully.

"Sam." he sighed, brushing his hand down his face.

"Drew."

"Samantha." he said exasperated.

"Andrew, just tonight please? We've never went this long without falling asleep in each others arms, and who knows how long it'll be until we get back to that. I just want to fall asleep in the arms of my husband one last time before facing the reality of everything that has happened." she pleaded softly.

"Okay… okay." he acquiesced because frankly he didn't want to face the reality of the situation any longer himself, so he'd hold her in his arms tonight and relish the feeling while silently hoping that this time wouldn't be the last time. "Come on, I'm tired." he said taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

"Do you have anything I can change into?" she asked looking down at her clothes, dreading the thought of actually having to sleep in them. She usually sleeps naked, but that was obviously not an option and wouldn't be for awhile, she sighed.

Drew knew she wouldn't want to sleep in her clothes, she never wanted to sleep in anything outside of his t-shirts when she was pregnant, she preferred to be nude in bed. Reaching in one of the drawers he pulled out the first t-shirt he saw and gave it to her.

"Superman huh?" she giggled. "Shouldn't you be with Lois Lane?" she joked as she started to change.

"I don't know maybe, but being the man of steel is hard and I love a good challenge, so I prefer to stick with Amazonian princess warriors or tiny little spitfires." he retorted, making her laugh as he turned back to get his pajamas out of the drawer. He stripped out of his shirt and pants and pulled on his pajama pants. As he turned around he saw her already in the bed with her eyes trained on him, noticing the look in her eyes he had to take a subtle breath. _'There's not going to be any of that for awhile'._

She knew he could see the desire in her eyes, and she knew she had to get it in control because they were a long way off from anything sexual right now. So she turned over and looked back before tapping the spot next to her. "Come be my big spoon." she said.

He climbed into bed next to her and almost hesitantly pulled her into his arms. Neither one could help the sigh of relief that came out at the feeling of contentment that always came at holding each other. In that moment they both forgot everything, the pain was gone, the heartbreak was gone, the uncertainty was gone. In the back of their minds they both knew that this was the most peace either one would get for awhile, but right now in this moment they were just two people in love holding each other before they fell asleep. The whispers of _'__I love you'_ came naturally as always before their eyes closed for the night and they both fell asleep with a sense of calming reassurance.

_The next morning…_

Sam woke up to the warmth of Drew's chest and the sound of his heartbeat. The sound was the greatest sound she ever heard in her life, it gave her so much peace and on her roughest days it was like the most soothing lullaby. She didn't know what the future held but she was hoping that she'd get the chance to wake up like this everyday for the rest of her life after things are all figured out. _'God I love this man, I'm really going to miss this.'_ she thought as she held him tighter and kissed his chest.

Drew felt her arms tighten around him and the feeling of her lips on his chest as he started to wake up. He could feel the emotion dripping off of Sam and he felt the same way, he was going to miss waking up to her in his arms. They both were going to miss the little things the most, especially times like this, so this moment in time was a cherished one. They still had things to talk about, but for now this was what they needed.

_A few minutes later…_

Drew sighed and squeezed Sam a little tighter before rubbing his hand down her arm and opening his mouth to speak. "We should probably talk now." he started.

"Yeah." she said taking a deep breath before sitting up and leaving the comfort of his arms, both ignoring the emptiness and coldness that came with it.

"How do you want to handle things with the kids?" Sam asked deciding to just delve in after they finally got out of the bed.

"I was going to ask you that. Coffee?" Drew responded as they got to the kitchen.

"Yes please, thank you. Well you know my answer would be for you to just come home." she started. "But I know that's not an option right now, so for now I think that maybe we should just tell them that we're spending some time apart."

"Maybe. Breakfast?" he asked pulling food out of the fridge.

"Maybe? And of course, I'm starving. What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean maybe we don't tell them anything right now. We need time apart yes, but our kids need us both around and I don't want them to think that I'm disappearing on them. Yeah Scout is too young to know what's actually going on, but she is perceptive enough to notice changes in her routines. Danny's the one I'm most worried about though, he's been fine enough with coming to terms with having Jason as a father but I know that he's still confused. I don't want to confuse him anymore, his life is already turned upside down. We might need some time to get our heads and hearts together, but I don't want to lose our family. That's the one thing holding me together at the end of the day, whether our marriage makes it or not having you and those kids as my family is everything."

Sam sighed tearfully "I know, I don't want to lose our family either it's my whole world. You're right though maybe we shouldn't involve the kids right now, but how is that supposed to work exactly? Are you going to come home? I don't want to confuse them or turn their lives upside down again, but how do we keep them out of this for now without confusing them more if everything falls apart for good? How do we do this without confusing ourselves? Because I don't know about you, but seeing you with our family makes me fall harder in love with you each day. How do we do this and just ignore the feelings that come with it?"

"I don't know. I really don't know and you know that watching you be a mother is the most magnificent thing in the world to me and I just fall deeper every time, but we can't act on those feelings not with things the way they are between us. The love is as strong as it's ever been between us and that's not the problem. The problem is my brother and your feelings or non feelings for him, I don't trust your sudden realization of not being in love with him right now. How do I know that you don't feel the same way you do about me and our family when you watch him with Danny? Do you fall harder for him when you see him with our son?"

"He's between us and that's my fault. I'm sorry Drew, I'm sorry that I blew everything up, I'm sorry that I broke your heart and your trust. I love you so much, YOU. How do you know that I don't feel the same way I do about seeing you and our family together vs seeing him and Danny together? You know because I'm telling you, he's not the man that I picture when I see my family in the future. When I see him with Danny I'm happy, happy because our son gets to know him and because the guilt of him dying without ever knowing Danny was his biological child is finally gone. He's back and he gets to be a part of our son's world and that's all I could ever want, but I don't see us TOGETHER when I watch him and Danny. Watching them together just makes me miss you more because there's just something so pure about seeing you with that little boy that makes my heart swell with so much love and then when you add our baby girl into the mix I'm a goner. You and me, Drew that's the future I want. Me, Danny, Scout, and maybe another kid one day, that's the picture I see of my future, but it's incomplete without you there to make it whole. Not him, and that's how I know my heart isn't there with him anymore. Baby I got lost and I'm going to do everything I can to find myself again, so that we can find each other again as well." she finished vehemently.

"Me too Sam, okay? Me too and if after you find yourself you still feel the same way and I still feel the same way, I know we're going to be okay. We'll find each other again that much I know, I just don't know what that journey looks like or what it'll entail. So for now how about we just take things one day at at time? Maybe do some things with the kids this week and then go from there? How does that sound?" he asked softly, sitting their breakfast on the table..

"That sounds good." she replied smiling when she saw the food. He had made her favorite- scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes and bacon.. Sam was touched, she didn't want to ever lose this part of them, it was just so natural. No matter the status of their relationship the way they flow together is just so smooth. That's what kept her hope from fading, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel now, and she was going to make sure that they would never fade into the darkness.

They ate breakfast quietly and talked about nonessential things like what they thought would happen in the next season of game of thrones and Sam's not so secret obsession with toddlers and tiaras. It was a nice break from the angst and tension that has become their marriage it's a feeling they'd hold on to for the next few months. After breakfast they got dressed for the day, Sam opting to keep his t-shirt on and just throw her jeans back on. Drew was going to take her home and kiss his kids before heading into the office for a few hours, he needed something to distract him. Sam was going to spend the day with the kids and maybe take them to the zoo, Drew would meet them there after he finished.

* * *

_Location: Aurora Media…_

The hours seemed to drag on the longer he sat at his desk. The desk job really wasn't his thing, but he started this for Sam and their family now that was in limbo and all he really had was this to keep his mind occupied. It just didn't feel like it was enough anymore. "Maybe I should just sell the company" he whispered to himself. _'Maybe you should'_ his inner voice rung out. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it every so often. It was tedious work being a CEO, he knew it would be but the days like this he loathed the job. Hopefully though this new project he was working on would come along nicely and he could hire an interim CEO to take his place. He'd still be on the board and have majority vote in all things company wise but he needed to do something he loved, truly loved. Something that would ensure he came home to his family no matter what, but less boring. He's been working on it for a couple of months and he was going to let Sam in on it, but then everything happened. He figured that his project and Sam's new bike would be good for keeping him busy while his marriage was in limbo. He finished up his paperwork, shutdown his computer and decided it was time for him to leave and go meet Sam and the kids at the zoo.

After he finished locking up and told his assistant to forward all calls for the rest of the day and to head home early if she wanted, he left the aurora offices. As he got off of the elevator to the lobby he saw the one face he'd be happy to never see again, his dear old _'twin'_ brother. Walking straight ahead Drew ignored his presence as he headed out of the door to the metro court _'I have to get another building for this company'_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head at the fuckery that has become his life when the bastard had the nerve to run after him asking if he'd seen Sam.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I went to the penthouse last night to check on her and she wasn't there, I couldn't help but notice that you weren't there either. According to Alexis neither one of you came home after she bailed us out."

"Yeah well, she texted me and told me she was somewhere safe just in case I had gone home. She didn't say where." he said trying hard not to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Jason's face.

"She texted you?"

"Yeah, anyway she's fine. You should know that if she felt like talking to or seeing either one of us right now she'd reach out. So just let her be, if she comes to you then she comes to you. I know how hard it is for you to let a woman come to her own decisions though." He said before slapping Jason on the shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

_Location: The Port Charles city zoo..._

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Drew said walking up behind Sam and the kids. Scout was sleeping in her stroller and Danny was looking at the birds with Sam when he heard his dad's voice making him turn around.

"Daddy!" Danny said running to him and jumping in his arms making him smile.

"Hey buddy. Were you good for mommy today?" Drew asked the little boy.

"Yeah, but I missed you. You've been gone too long, I got tired of hanging out with the girls but me, mommy, and Scout had fun today."

"Girls are no fun huh?" he joked.

"No, but the girls in our family are cool."

"That's right little man our family has a bunch of cool, girls. Tell ya what though, how about we have guy time tomorrow? We can go get your brother and Aiden and just go to a baseball game or something, or just us? What do you say?." he asked him.

"Yeah cool! You're the best dad ever!" he said hugging him tightly.

"Thank you buddy." Drew said giving him a high five.

Sam watched the whole exchange with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes _'I can't let this family fall apart.'_ she thought to herself.

"Okay boys, it's time to go see some animals now." she told them as she saw Scout starting to wake up.

"What shall we see first, huh buddy? He asked his son.

"The monkey's, their Scout's favorite and I wanna feed them bananas." Danny answered making both Sam and Drew smile at his sweetness. He was such a pure, loving little boy and Drew knew he definitely inherited that from Sam.

"Monkey's it is. Come on mommy let's go." Drew said putting his hand on her back ushering her and Scout forward with him and Danny.

They went to all of the exhibits pet all the animals at the little petting zoo part of the zoo, went to the aquarium and just spent their time together as a family laughing with their kids and each other and nothing else in the world mattered as much as the happiness of these moments with their kids. A couple of hours later they ate a picnic lunch together Drew had Scout in his arms feeding her and just playing with her while Danny played a game on Sam's phone and Sam took a nap. Drew smiled watching her sleeping she was so cute and he loved the way she scrunched up her nose. It was little things like that that made him love her more. After a while both kids were exhausted to the point of just full on falling asleep, so Drew decided it was time to pack it up and take them home.

"Sam." he said shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "Sam, Sam honey wake up."

"Hey." she said groggily. "How long was I out?" She asked sitting up.

"About an hour or so." he answered softly. "The kids fell asleep too, so I figured now was as good a time as any to pack things up and take you guys home."

"You're right, it is getting kind of late. We should probably leave before the sun goes down."

Drew sat Scout in her stroller and picked packed all the leftover mess back into the little basket that Sam had brought along before picking up Danny. Sam put the blanket and basket into the bottom of the stroller before leaving the zoo with her family. Drew was glad he didn't drive because Sam looked super exhausted, and he wouldn't feel right letting her drive in that state. Driving tired is as bad as driving drunk or while texting and what kind of husband would he be if he let his family get into that kind of situation? At least that's how he was rationalizing it, just ignoring the fact that he just wanted to spend more time with Sam.

* * *

_Location: The penthouse..._

Drew helped Sam put the kids in bed so they could finish their naps before heading down to start dinner. They had talked in the car on the way home and decided that he was going to stay for dinner and go through the kids routine as usual before heading out for the night and if anything happens when he leaves, she'd call him. He just couldn't _STAY_ in this house anymore. It was filled with too many memories those the thought were his and those that were actually his and it sent his mind on an overload if he thought too much about it. Before today he could cope with it, but finding out his wife still has feelings towards the man that she used to share this home with, well that kind of killed the vibe for him.

When Sam divorced Jason they said they'd take six months and get a new place and they did that, well sort of. They hadn't found an actual home that they liked so they decided to build one from scratch, kind of like they knew they'd have to build their relationship from scratch after finding out he wasn't who they thought he was. This house and their future was going to be theirs, something that they made together without the tainting of Jason behind it. But now unfortunately he decided to taint the present and now their future is uncertain. The house would be done in a couple of months and Drew decided, at least to himself that he'd let Sam and the kids move in and he'd stay in his apartment until things with them were settled.

Neither one of them really had any doubts on if they would get back to the way they were, they just didn't know how long it would take. They had to build from the ground up now that the foundation of their trust is broken. He loved her, she loved him and they both knew that if it was up to her they'd just be together as they normally were right now, but he couldn't be with her now. He needed time, he needed to decompress, he needed to think and he couldn't do that with her puppy dog eyes and loving looks and the way she unconsciously licks her lips when she looks at him. He missed her and last night when she was in his arms all he wanted to do was make love to her and he knew she wanted the same.

Sex wasn't the problem between them, they could easily just go upstairs and make use of the bed for a while before the kids woke up like they used to do, but that would do nothing but muddy the waters even more. It's like slapping a band-aid over a bullet wound and saying you're healed. There's too much internal damage to just try to heal the external and think all is right in the world again. So yeah sex was definitely out of the question no matter how tempting it was for them and they knew they'd have moments over the next few months or however long it took to heal their marriage, but giving in was a no go.

On the surface their problems don't seem too damaging but when you dig deeper it wasn't just the uttering aloud of feelings for a past love. It's also the fact that the present love can literally relive moments that came from said past. He can feel every touch and relive every emotion as if it was he himself in the moments and maybe that's the real damage. The man that has her heart can't trust that heart, because once the words of love came out about that past love, he remembered every moment of love she shared with her ex and forgot every moment of love she shared with him. It wasn't her declaration because deep down he knew, no it was the fact that she vocalized the one thing that haunted his dreams upon finding out the truth. He wasn't ready to have her reaffirm them out loud. No amount of realization or epiphanies after the fact can erase the damage of the feelings those words brought. At least not yet, not while he's stuck with those memories...

* * *

"Daddy?" Danny called out as he came downstairs. Drew was still in the kitchen cooking dinner. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch after checking on the kids one last time. Drew decided he was gonna wake them all up once the food was done, but Danny was up now and he needed his father.

"Yeah buddy." Drew answered coming out from the kitchen after pulling the food out of the oven and wiping his hands on a towel. "What's up you hungry?" He asked Danny while ruffling his hair. Usually that makes him smile. This time it didn't and Drew became concerned. "Hey kiddo, what is it? You okay?" He asked crouching down so him and Danny were at eye level.

"No, I had a bad dream." He answered sadly.

"Was it scary?"

"No, it was sad. Everybody was sad. Mommy was the saddest and grandma Monica too." He told his dad with his eyes towards the ground. He couldn't look at him because if he did he would cry and he didn't wanna cry, or make his daddy sad too.

"Come here buddy." Drew said picking him up and sitting down with him. Danny just laid his head on Drew's shoulder and hugged him tightly while Drew rubbed his back. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Drew asked softly. Clearly whatever it was had affected his son deeply and his heart broke at the possibilities of what could've pained him like this. Danny shook his head no, and Drew sighed. He didn't want his son to start holding in his feelings out of fear or because he was afraid to hurt someone's feelings. He wanted to teach him how to express himself. "Hey little man, look at me." He said pulling back and tilting Danny's head towards him making him look into his eyes. The tears in his child's eyes broke his heart but he needed to know what was wrong.

"You remember what I told you about talking to people about how you're feeling, especially if it makes you sad or mad?" He asked calmly. Danny shook his head yes, but didn't speak. "You know that you can always come to me, mommy, your grandma's or your other dad about anything right? You don't have to be scared to tell us anything okay? Now, can you tell me what happened?"

Danny looked at his dad one more time before the tears fell down his face. He was a big boy and he knew that talking to his dad would help, it always helped. He was scared because he didn't want his dream to come true, but his parents taught him how to be brave, so he started telling Drew what happened. "The bad man took you away forever, mommy told grandma Monica that she tried to get to you but she couldn't and then they started to cry. Then mommy told me and Scout that you weren't coming back anymore and Scout cried too but I said you would never leave us. I went to find you, but I couldn't find you anywhere Daddy and I looked EVERYWHERE! Then the bad man came back to get me mommy and Scout, but before he got us I woke up and everything was okay again, cause it wasn't real."

Drew was speechless, he wanted to cry but comforting Danny was more of a priority. He held him tight and kissed the top of his head. "I love you buddy and you were right in your dream." He said pulling back and brushing Danny's hair back. "I'll never leave you guys okay? And if I have to, you know I'll always come back. I know it was scary not knowing where I was and not being able to talk to me this week, but I promise that from now on no matter what if I have to take a trip, I'll take you guys with me or I'll call you everyday if I can't, okay? And you don't ever have to worry about any bad men getting to this family. I will NEVER let anything happen to you, Scout or mommy alright?"

"I know daddy, I love you too." He said hugging Drew again before pulling back. "Can we wake Scout and mommy and eat dinner now?" He asked so adorably that Drew couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah bud, we can eat. Go wake up mommy while I go get Scout." He said ruffling his hair getting the smile he wanted from his boy before heading up the stairs to wake his baby girl.

"Mommy." Danny said going over to the couch. "Mommy wake up." He said nudging her shoulder. "Daddy said it's time to eat."

"Okay, okay." She said sitting up with a yawn. "How long was I out?" She asked him brushing his face.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Well how long have you been up?" She asked him with a smile.

"I dunno, I had a bad dream and daddy helped me and then I asked if we could eat and he told me to wake you up while he gets Scout."

"Aww, honey you or daddy could've gotten me up I would've helped. Are you okay?"

"It's okay mommy you need your beauty rest. I'm hungry." He said sweetly, then his stomach growled making them both giggle.

"You know what? Mommy's hungry too, let's go see what daddy cooked us this time before he gets back with your sister." She said getting up and pulling him into the kitchen.

_Upstairs…_

"Hey princess, you're up already huh?" Drew asked when he got into his daughters room and saw her opening her eyes and yawning.

"Dada!" She squealed after hearing his voice. It made his heart smile every time he heard the excitement in her voice and saw the love in her eyes. This was the reason he woke up every morning. Her and her brother were his reason for everything.

"Come here baby girl." He said picking her up and smothering her with kisses making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Ready to eat?" He asked after she calmed down and laid her head on his shoulder. She shook her head yes and put her thumb in her mouth, a habit him and Sam have yet to break her out of. He shook his head with a smile and carried her downstairs.

They ate dinner together and gave the kids a bath and said goodnight to them after putting them into their beds. Scout went down easily but Danny was scared for a little bit wanting to make sure his dad didn't disappear again. Drew decided to suck up the pain and stay the night after telling Sam about Danny's dream. He would just sleep on the couch at the end of Danny's bed just in case he had another bad dream.

He went downstairs after Danny finally fell asleep and found Sam cleaning the kitchen. "I was gonna do this, you know?"

"Yeah, but I just needed something to occupy my mind for awhile. You're welcome to help me though." She said looking at him.

"Okay." He answered rolling up his sleeves and getting to work on drying and putting the dishes away.

They worked in a comfortable silence until they finished all the dishes and the kitchen was straight, moments like they had today came so effortlessly for them and neither wanted this day to end. "Do you want a beer?" Sam asked him after they were done.

"Yeah sure."

They went to the couch and sat down, exhausted. "How was work?"

"It was good." He told her swigging his beer. She just looked at him skeptically. "Okay, it was boring. I didn't really get too much done to be honest. I just wanted to get to the zoo. How were the kids today?"

"They were good. They missed you just as much as you did them though, until I told them you'd be joining us at the zoo. After that I was pretty much useless to them." She smiled. "They love you so much, I would be jealous if it wasn't so cute."

"Yeah, I feel the same way whenever I spend the whole day with them and hear nothing but mommy this, or mommy that." He laughed. "They're pretty amazing kids."

"They really are and they have a really amazing dad." She said nudging him with her shoulder.

"They have a pretty amazing mom too." He said giving her a half smile.

"I don't know about that, but I appreciate it coming from you." She said softly.

"And I appreciate your faith in me as a father."

"It's one of my favorite things about you."

"Yeah? It's one of my favorite things about me too." He joked she rolled her eyes.

"Cute." She chuckled. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is." He admitted and they finished their beers. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Drew decided they should call it a night. As he looked over at Sam she was already asleep and he smiled. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her in the bed and took her pants off and covered her up before kissing her goodnight on the forehead and heading to Danny's room for the night.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Drew and Sam kept up the routine with the kids so far without any problems. The tension between them grew every night they spent together on the couch just talking to each other about anything and everything, well everything but their actual problems. Drew begrudgingly slept at the penthouse the entire first week between Danny's nightmares and the kids wanting to sleep with them he didn't really have a choice. He wasn't mad about it though, it just gave him more time with his family.

Sam had come back to work at Aurora and that has definitely been trying. Jason came to visit her twice and Drew saw them hugging during his second visit earlier in the week. Sam tried to explain but Drew really wasn't trying to hear it until they got home later that day and Danny picked up on the anger and asked if they were gonna break up like his friend Tommy's parents did. Their son had then proceeded to tell them he didn't want to end up having another mommy and a third daddy because step parents are mean, or at least that's what Tommy told him. That prompted a conversation with their son and then with each other where she told him the hug with Jason was a goodbye hug. She had just ended his hopes of a reunion by telling him she wasn't giving up on her marriage and she loves Drew. He accepted it and they agreed to just be the best co-parents they could to Danny.

Drew was a little iffy about believing her but if they were ever gonna get the trust in their marriage back they had to take steps to make it to that point again. That meant that they had to at the very least hope that there wasn't going to be anymore secrets or lies between them. As the week went on Sam had gotten sick, so instead of going to work she had ended up in bed all day, it had been three days and Drew was officially worried. He decided to take her to the hospital, they found out she had the norovirus which made Drew glad that he had taken precautions with the kids and himself. They had her stay for a few more tests though before discharging her and told her they'd have results on her blood work in a few days.

She got better a couple of days later and now things were relatively back to normal, well their new normal. She still needed her rest, but she was gonna be okay. Drew had went to the hospital a few hours after Sam went to sleep, leaving her in the care of Molly who had volunteered to watch the kids while Sam was in bed. Liz has called him freaked out because Jim Harvey tried to kidnap her and Jake after he couldn't get to Betsy Frank. Franco got to them first but he disappeared along with Jim. Jordan came and Scott lead her away from the trail while Drew talked to Liz to get any clue on where Franco could be. When Drew reached the art studio he saw Jim Harvey on top of Franco choking the life out of him and he shot him.

After he found out what Jim did to Franco when they were kids and what he planned on doing to him if Franco hadn't saved him, he felt he owed it to little Bobby to return the favor. Jordan and Liz showed up and he told Jordan that he was going back to his apartment when he saw Liz's car and came to see what Franco was doing when he found him being strangled. Back at the hospital after they were told Jim was dead and Jordan left him alone with the body, he felt enraged. He hated men like Jim Harvey, he hated anyone who would purposely do something so vile to a child. He pulled back the sheet and immediately wished the bastard wasn't dead so he could kill him all over again.

"You know the only regret I have about killing you is that you can't hear this, but it's over. You're never going to hurt Franco again and you're never going to hurt another child ever again." He said tossing the sheet back over his face and leaving the hospital.

He needed a drink, a strong one. Going home to his family right now wasn't an option, so he went back to his apartment. A couple of hours later he was trashed to the point of falling asleep. He had nightmares of being touched as a child which morphed into someone coming after Sam and his kids, luckily his phone woke him up out of his nightmare. It was Sam, he was drunk and not in the mood to talk but she was his wife.

"Hello." He said tiredly, his head pounding.

"Hey, where are you? The kids are looking for you, you missed dinner and now they won't let me get them ready for bed without you." He sighed quietly before getting up to leave.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm at the apartment. I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her, letting her acknowledge his statement before he hung up and went to the bathroom to clean his face and use some mouthwash, _'can't be around my kids smelling like a distillery'_ he thought as he called a cab wishing he hadn't drank as much as he did.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

Sam was sitting in the couch waiting for Drew to get home, she didn't know what was going on with him after he left but she was going to find out. She was irrationally irritated tonight and her patience was running thin, especially after her kids started acting out in the name of wanting daddy. It wasn't cute today and she really wasn't having it. She told them their dad would be home soon and then sent them to play. Molly had already left and she wished she asked her sister to stay longer. A key in the door pulled her out of her thoughts and in walked her husband, he looked disheveled and hungover and for a second she wondered if he got into another fight.

She wanted to be mad, she was mad. He was late, he was obviously drunk and he missed dinner without even calling. Even with all the things going on in their marriage he never came home drunk and still always made it to dinner, especially after the kidnapping stuff with Harvey.

"Where have you been?" She asked after he locked the door behind himself.

He sighed "The apartment. Where are the kids?"

"In our room watching a movie. They already had their bath, they're just waiting for you to read them to sleep." She answered choosing to just leave the conversation she wanted to have alone for the moment. She wanted to wait until the kids went to sleep before getting into a potential argument with him.

"Okay." He said heading upstairs.

Sam sighed as she watched him go, she missed when he wasn't so short with her. In spite of the closeness they have when they are with their kids or just hanging out after they put them to bed, they still haven't come any closer to getting their relationship back on track. She'd decided to start therapy in a couple of weeks to sort out her feelings and work on herself. She hadn't told Drew yet, but she was sure he'd probably wonder why she felt the need to take that much of a step. She planned on explaining how she wanted to work on herself first and then maybe see if he'd be open to going together. Maybe therapy was drastic, but she just wanted her life and her marriage back.

She ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath before turning everything off downstairs and going upstairs to her family. When she got into their room she saw that Drew had already put the kids in their rooms for the night and was just sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She was concerned, he was different tonight and she wondered what happened, she hoped he'd actually tell her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey."

"The kids asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"Is whatever it was the reason you missed dinner and came home drunk?" She asked slightly annoyed with all the short one word answers.

"Yes." He sighed, a little irritated with all the questions. He wanted to tell her but he didn't really feel like talking right now, besides he had a monster headache so this wasn't helping.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No." He said getting up. "I think I'm just gonna head out for the night. I'll see you in the morning." He walked towards the door but she blocked his way, making him close his eyes and take a deep breath. "Sam." He tried, opening his eyes to look at her.

"No! Don't Sam me, Drew. You don't get to come here the way you did tonight and just leave without an explanation. You may want to pretend like we aren't married, but I'm still your wife. We are still a family and whatever you're going through affects me and your children. So talk to me please. Whatever it is, I'm here. Don't shut me out." She said emotionally, not breaking eye contact with him. The tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to stay mad but she couldn't, not with the look in his eyes. He looked so traumatized, lost and angry. All she wanted to do was be there for him and it killed her to think that he wouldn't let her.

"Look, I just don't wanna talk about it right now." He said tiredly.

"You don't wanna talk about it right now, so you shut me out instead?" She shook her head and scoffed tearfully. "Fine Drew, it's whatever. You can go." She said walking around him. Drew sighed and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving any further. She didn't bother to turn around, she didn't want him to see her cry, she felt like an idiot thinking he would actually open up to her after everything.

"Sam." She still didn't turn around. "Sam, look at me." He said coming to stand behind her, and pull her closer to him. "Look at me Sam." He said more firmly when she still didn't turn around. He didn't want to leave like this, but he still didn't want to talk about what happened. He didn't want to see her cry either, because her tears could still break his heart. The fact that she reached the point where she felt like she couldn't even let him see her cry hit him hard. "Samantha." He put his hands on her waist and turned her towards him, she still wouldn't look at him.

"You can go Drew." She's said pissed off and defeated, this wasn't how she thought their night would go. All she wanted was for him to come home and have dinner and help her out the kids to bed and then just talk to her like he's been doing, but that obviously wasn't the case tonight and all she wanted now was to sleep the night away. _'Maybe tomorrow will be better.'_

"I'm not leaving until you look at me." He said tilting her chin up, she kept her eyes down and he wanted to be mad but it was kind of cute. Did he like seeing her upset? No, but was she adorable? Yes. "Baby come on, look at me." He said softly.

The _'baby come on'_ with his hand still on her waist and his other hand on her face is what made her eyes snap to his before he could even blink. He didn't think before saying the words and holding her the way he was, because the actions and the words came so naturally to him, so he didn't catch or correct himself. They had set some boundaries when they decided to continue with every aspect of their marriage outside of the romance department. Pet names, kissing, sex, all of that was off limits. They had been living like two best friends who got married out of necessity or something. They love each other and yet they never expressed it in the more sensual ways they used to, they just express it in the form of keeping their family together and their kids happy. So him calling her baby sparked an emotion in her that she tried to keep under locks while they were trying to start from the bottom up again.

She looked into his eyes and drowned in that sea of beautiful blue that she fell in love with three years ago. "I'm looking." She whispered huskily.

The huskiness in her voice and the look in her eyes turned his thoughts of her being adorable when she's upset and wanting to apologize, to things that they had deemed forbidden for them in their present state weeks ago. Now all he wanted to do was blow caution to the wind, say fuck it, and kiss every inch of her until she couldn't take it anymore. So he did, he kissed her, softly at first and then her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened it. After that the tension and the passion that had been bubbling between them for the last few weeks me to a head and exploded in a way that neither had experienced in awhile. Clothes came off and they fell to the bed, bodies and tongues intertwined. They looked into each other's eyes as Drew entered her and they both knew there was no turning back now. It felt like coming home after a long trip, and they wanted to stay in this moment forever...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this was a bitch to write lol. I had major writers block, the sex is rusty and it's not my best work but it's done! Yay! I didn't have time to really edit all of my grammar so as usual please forgive any errors and thanks for reading. Also again thanks for the reviews, I'd love to see what you guys think of this part, I think I'm gonna need a beta reader or someone to bounce ideas off of so if you're down for that just send me a PM. Now without further ado...**

**Part Three.**

As much as they wanted that moment to last forever it couldn't. They made love all night and neither one had regrets but after it was over it left a whole lot of questions, questions that couldn't be answered at the moment. Well all except one, at least for Sam. The rest could wait but she wanted to know what was going on with her husband. _'__What had him so preoccupied that he missed dinner with his kids? What made him come back to the house drunk? What happened?'_ She was lying in his arms with her head on his chest and his fingers were running through her hair so softly she almost didn't want to ask for fear of ruining the quiet simplicity of the moment, but she had to.

"Drew?" She started hesitantly and heard him sigh softly. He knew what was coming, he was hoping to avoid it but with her it was inevitable.

"I killed someone last night." He said softly and she froze _'WHAT?!'_ Her mind screamed. "I mean he deserved it, but I killed a man and I don't regret it. That's what kept me from coming here last night, I wasn't going to come at all. I didn't want to see you or the kids with blood on my hands. Not like I haven't killed before but it was always self defense or protecting this country or someone I love, but I don't like the feeling it brings out of me. I never have and I just, I didn't know how to cope with it. So I stayed away… getting drunk wasn't the best idea but I needed it in that moment."

"What happened? How did things get from you leaving here to go to the hospital to killing a man?" She asked pulling back to look at his face, he was just staring at the ceiling. "Drew." She pulled his face towards hers. "Talk to me baby, what happened last night?"

"I went to the hospital after Elizabeth called me in a panic because Franco was kidnapped by Jim Harvey after he stopped Jim from taking her and Jake. The cops got involved and started looking for them, but Scott led them in the wrong direction. I figured out where they were and I just went. When I got to his art studio, I opened the door to find Jim on top of Franco choking the life outside of him so I shot him. Not for the man Franco is now, but for me, for Elizabeth and Jake and for the little boy that protected me as a child and for hundreds of other little boys out there that he and men like him have hurt. I was angry and I just needed to cool down. I thought the drinking would help but I just fell asleep into a sea of nightmares and woke up more pissed off. I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys last night, I shouldn't have come back like that."

"It's okay, I'm sorry that I railed on you last night and got all disproportionate on you." She said lightly wanting to make him smile. It worked. "So are you going to be in any trouble or anything? Do I have to go bribe the commissioner?" She joked.

He smiled softly. "No, she said it was self defense so I'm good. I gave her my statement and she let me go."

"Good. Are you okay now? How do you feel?" She asked caressing his beard.

"I'm fine or at least I will be… I need to take a shower though because unfortunately I forgot one last night."

"Yeah… I wasn't going to mention it but you stink." She laughed only to shriek as he started a tickle assault on her making her scream mercy. After that he picked her up and carried her to the shower making her scream his name over and over again…

_A couple of hours later…_

"I'm starting therapy in a couple of weeks." She blurted out, she was thinking of what he told her and decided to follow his footsteps and be honest with him as well. They were back in the bed now, it being early enough that the kids were still asleep. He turned to his side to face her, a surprised look on his face.

"Therapy?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you. I just didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy."

"And if I asked you to come with me one day, would you think I was crazy then?" She asked softly.

"Maybe just a little." He joked before caressing her cheek softly. "No, honestly if you asked me to come with you one day, I would. As much as I hate to admit it a little help might come in handy with getting us to where we wanna be in this marriage."

"Don't think we can figure that out ourselves huh?" She chuckled lightly.

"Do you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eventually, but a little help along the way won't hurt."

"True." He said. "But right now this is good." He pulled her into his arms and savored the feeling.

"Yeah this is definitely good." At the moment this was all the therapy either of them needed.

* * *

"So are you gonna be good with the kids during my therapy session?" Sam asked as she got dressed to leave. She was worried about him, he said he was fine but she was pretty sure he was saying that for her benefit and then expertly distracted her for the next couple of hours. "If you need a little space or time to just deal with what you're feeling, I'm sure I could get Molly to take them until I get back."

"Sam, I told you I'm fine. I can take the kids for a couple of hours until you get back, then I might take you up on your offer for a little time and space to sort out my feelings." He told her, because honestly he really was fine, at least while he was with his family. It's the space and time that he's trying to avoid at the moment.

"Okay." She said eyeing him closely for a second to see if he was just trying to appease her. He wasn't. "Okay, but call me if that changes." She eyed the clock before sighing. "I have to go. I love you guys." She said grabbing her things before kissing his lips and walking downstairs and out the door. Today was her first session and she was nervous. It's a lot sooner than she thought it would be, but she got an email from her doctors assistant that told her they could start sessions today if she was okay with that and she hopped on it.

Drew looked around the room, it was a mess and he sighed. He loved his wife but she truly could be a hot slob. He cleaned up a little before going to wake the kids, deciding to let them sleep in just a little longer despite the fact that they should've been awake already. He figured it would be nice if he did something fun with them and also nice for him to escape the penthouse. He'd gotten more comfortable there again but it would never feel like home again, it was just the place that housed his family in it for now. With that thought in mind he decided he'd take them to see what would be their family home soon, sooner than planned since the Foreman told him earlier in the week that they were a few weeks ahead of schedule on the building and that the majority of the work was already done. The one thing he had asked the man, was if the pool and backyard were finished. Once he got the answer he was hoping for, he knew that he'd take the kids one day before the house was officially done. _'Today is the day, I guess…'_ he thought to himself as he headed to get his kids ready.

* * *

Sam was in therapy but she didn't really say much. It wasn't like there wasn't much she wanted to say, but she just couldn't figure out where she wanted to start. Her therapist Dr. Isabelle Clarke waited patiently for her to start.

"I had sex with Drew, my husband." She blurted out and blushed.

Dr. Clarke just nodded waiting for Sam to elaborate.

"I mean it's not like we haven't had sex before but I mean a month ago everything was falling a part and it hurt him just to look at me, much less touch me. After everything went down between us and his brother we sort of had an unspoken agreement that there would be no romance, we agreed to just focus on the kids and keeping our family intact. So we've pretty much been living like friends who share kids. There have been a few looks or touches and we've both acknowledged the fact that spending time as a family and watching each other as parents has been sort of an aphrodisiac but we promised not to let things move forward in a way that we're not ready for at least until we've worked on ourselves individually for a while."

"And last night that changed?"

"Yes."

"Have you two talked about it?"

"No, but I guess we sort of acknowledged that neither of us regrets it and that it felt right being together in each other's arms like that again."

"That's a start. But you still seem troubled… why?"

"Because there's still so much uncertainty surrounding our relationship. We don't regret it, but what if we just completely fucked up our chances at having a future? Or what if we keep doing it and things become more complicated and instead of falling back in love with me, he just sees me as a—a crutch? What if all we become is sex? What if we lose our intimacy?"

"Do you think that's what will happen? Is your husband the kind of man to use sex as a way to deal, or not deal with his feelings?"

"No, not Drew. Ever since I've known him he's always been the type of man that faced every feeling and every problem head on, which probably explains the fact that he hasn't divorced me yet. He's trying, he's still every bit the man I fell in love with, but last night something changed."

"What changed?"

"It was the first time it felt like he used sex to avoid a problem."

"You don't think he just missed his wife?"

"Oh I know he did, the tension has been building for weeks but the fact that it even happened also stemmed from him not wanting to deal with why he came home drunk, why he missed time with his kids and why he didn't want to talk to me about what he was dealing with."

"And you knew all of this when you got into bed with him last night?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you stop it?" The therapist asked with a knowing look.

"Because I missed my husband, and I knew he missed me and I didn't care about the other reasons why he just threw caution to the wind and kissed me like he did. Because when he did it felt like everything else just disappeared and we were a couple in love, making love."

"Seems to me like you both used sex as a crutch last night. How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "I really don't know."

"Okay, well I'll let you think on that for a little bit. Now tell me what you want to accomplish with therapy, why'd you decide it was the route you want to take?"

"I want to find myself again, well to be honest I don't know if I've ever really found myself at all but that's what I'm hoping for. I know that you can't find me, for me but I've always been afraid to ask for help. I'd love to be able to just go out and eat, pray, and love myself into finding who I'm supposed to be or who I've always been but I don't think that's the road I'm meant to take."

"I think you know who you are better than you think, but I'll be here to help guide you down the path to seeing that for yourself. And your husband? Does he plan on joining you for any future sessions?" Dr. Clarke asked.

"I'm glad you think so, right now I feel the exact opposite. And as far as my husband, he's open to it."

* * *

_In the car…_

"Where are we going daddy?" Danny asked curiously as he looked out the window, Scout was in her car seat watching paw patrol on the DVD player on the back of the seat.

"It's a surprise buddy."

"Okay, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we're almost there just five more minutes." Drew had told them he was taking them somewhere special and he also got their bathing suits so they could swim in the pool. He hasn't seen the backyard yet but he knows he probably went a little overboard with what he did for the kids. He had built them their very own playground, well he didn't build it he drew up the plans and he picked out everything. The only thing he did build was the main part of tree-house at the Q's with the help of Oscar, Cam and even Julian then had it shipped to their house so that the people could build around it. He was hoping the plans came out perfectly.

When they pulled up to the house and he opened the gate Drew was speechless, he knew it was almost done but it came out better than he or Sam could've imagined. He'd have to take some pictures and show her, while the kids were playing. He would tour it with them but he knew she would want to be a part of that so they wouldn't go inside today. He parked in front of the garage and led the kids to the backyard and what he saw was beyond perfect, they outdid themselves. Different areas of the yard were sectioned off into different parts. There was an obstacle course, kind of like American ninja warriors for kids, of course that was fenced off from Scout to the left side of the yard. There was the tree house and an entire mini playground on the right side of the yard with a princess castle added for Scout. And in the back between both was the infinity shaped pool surrounded by trees with special tan rubber like flooring so that the kids wouldn't hurt themselves if they tripped. From where they were standing the pool area looked like an island oasis which was the goal. That part he added in for him and Sam sort of like a little getaway when they couldn't get away. In between it all where they were standing was open a small open field of grass where drew and the kids could just run around and play tag or whatever they wanted. There was a pathway off to the side of the pool that lead to the guest house and basketball court.

The entire property was a private 4 acres and all fenced off, they had a short driveway leading up to the gate. The house was a two story, five bedroom, five and a half bathroom ranch style home. The guest house had two additional bedrooms and one and a half baths. Sam and Drew had sat down and went over everything they wanted for the house as far as the design and floor plans together. The only things they decided to do individually was her decorating the interior and him doing the backyard. This was their dream home, a place to start new adventures and make memories of their own. Speaking of memories he figured he should probably tell Sam about his plans to use the flash drive.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Danny's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"You think so?" He said ruffling his sons hair.

"Yeah! Whose house is this?" The little boy asked.

"It's ours bud, it'll be done in a couple of weeks. After that all we have to do is figure out when to move in."

"Can we move in now!" He said excitedly looking around at the house and then back to the yard, he was ready to play. _'Now we can get a puppy!'_ He thought happily.

"Haha I wish buddy, but just a little longer." Drew chuckled. "What about you princess? You like it?" He asked his baby girl.

"Castle!" She squealed.

"Yeah you've got a castle." He laughed and kissed her head. "So what do you guys wanna do? Wanna swim or do you want to play?" He asked them and both kids answered at the same time.

"Castle dada! Castle!"

"Play!"

He put Scout down and watched as her and Danny headed to the castle and the tree-house while pulling out his phone to record it for Sam, not wanting her to miss out on the first memory of their kids here.

* * *

Sam got out of her therapists office and turned her phone on to see Drew's text containing the video of the kids playing in a yard she didn't recognize, but it was beautiful and the kids looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Say hi mommy!" Drew called the kids over to his phone.

"Mama?" Scout said looking around confused and Sam chuckled, their baby girl has yet to grasp the concept of video calls or messages.

"Hi mommy!" Danny waved into the phone. "Mama's not here Scout you have to wave to her and she'll see it. See?" He said waving and repeating his greeting while Drew chuckled in the background.

"Hi mama!" Her daughter waved excitedly. "Mama play?" She looked up to her dad asking the question.

Drew turned the phone back to himself to answer "I don't know, is she?" He asked directly into the camera before the video ended. Her phone vibrated again and she saw the text that came along with the video: **So as you can tell the kids are having a ball, but there's one thing missing from this picture perfect moment and that's you. Whaddya say? You wanna come join us. Meet us at OUR place.**

She smiled as she read the text and headed to her car, she knew exactly where they were now. Before she reached her car she got a phone call from GH so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Cain?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Graham at General Hospital, I'm calling about your test results…"

Twenty minutes later she pulled up to the house still somewhat in a daze over her conversation with the doctor. She'd have to tell Drew about her test results and she dreaded the thought, but that all went out of her head when she looked out of her window and saw their house. Their house was beautiful, this would be where they built a life of their own together. _'Well hopefully.'_ she thought sardonically and got out of the car and headed to the backyard where she heard the laughter of her children. Hearing their laughter made her day so much more bright and she decided that everything else could wait. The only thing that mattered were the three people in the backyard waiting for her to join them, so she did taking a deep breath as she headed to the gate.

A few hours later the kids were at Alexis's house because Sam had called her after she got off the phone with her doctor and asked her to keep them for the night. She planned on telling Drew the results to her test but got sidetracked when he asked if she wanted to come back to his place for dinner. So here they were having dinner at his apartment they were having a good time but Sam's mind was preoccupied and to be frank so was Drew's. He wanted to tell her about his plans to restore his memory so he could feel whole again and she wanted to tell him the news the doctor gave her. She decided she'd wait to tell him, but he decided to go ahead and bite the bullet on his news.

"How was therapy?" Drew asked, trying to break the ice on the subject.

"It was good, my doctor is nice. She's easy to talk to."

"That's good, and you know speaking of therapy…"

"Would you come with me one day?" She blurted out, interrupting him.

He blinked. "What? Yeah I told you earlier that I would be down for that one day."

"I know and I told her you were open to it one day but I didn't know if you were serious or not, which I now realize was stupid of me."

"It's not stupid but you know that I want to be there, so you don't ever have to question that. Now speaking of therapy, I need to talk to you about my own."

"Your own?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I've been meaning to tell you that I plan on getting my memories and before you freak out, I'm not gonna use the flash drive. Which is why I mentioned therapy, hypnotherapy to be exact. I found a doctor and scheduled a meeting with him next week."

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked calmly, well as calmly as she could manage because inside she was freaking out. "What happens if the therapy doesn't do anything? What will you do then?"

"Well I have the flash drive and I don't want to lose the memories I've made over the last four years but at this point it's a risk I'll have to take."

"No, you don't HAVE to take that risk. If you don't want to forget the life you've made, the life WE'VE made then that's not a risk you need to take. Say you do this, and it works but it takes away your memories of the present and you're stuck living in the past… what do we do then? How do we handle it? You won't remember me, you won't remember Scout, Danny or your mom, or even Jake and Oscar. What about Monica? She already has one son that doesn't acknowledge her because he doesn't remember her, but you do, you acknowledge her you treat her like the best mother in the world despite her never knowing you existed and vice versa. What is she supposed to do when she suddenly loses you? You're practically her only son! And what happens if we lose you altogether?! Andre said that the surgery was dangerous what if you… w-what if, w-what if you…" She looked at him desperately with tear soaked eyes, couldn't even ask the question. Just the thought of losing him no matter what type of loss crushed her beyond belief and she couldn't handle it right now.

"Hey, hey look you're not going to lose me, the kids aren't going to lose me and my mom isn't going to lose me." He said getting up out of his chair and pulling her into his arms. He didn't think she'd react like this, being a little apprehensive yeah but this? "Look at me… it might not even get to me having to use the flash drive at all. Right now all I plan on doing is the hypnotherapy and if that fails, IF that fails then we will decide together how to proceed. Okay? But baby I need my memories, alright? I'm tired of walking around in the dark when it comes to my past and being stuck with someone else's life in my mind." He told her softly while wiping her tears away. "Please tell me you understand."

Sam shook her head against his chest and sniffled. "I understand, I just… with everything going on, the thought of losing you, losing us… it's overwhelming."

"I know but look at me, I'm here. I'm right here and even with everything that has happened and this happening now you haven't lost me, and you won't. Do you think that I'm trying to bail on you and our family and figuring things out?"

"No, no! But I am scared and maybe feeling a little bit insecure but I know you're not trying to bail. I just… I need you right now, more than anything." She sighed and pulled away wiping the rest of her tears herself and decided to just break her news. "Do you remember when we found out I was pregnant with Scout and we had the whole malaria scare?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Remember you told me that if I ever felt a panic coming on to grab your hand and that you'd be there and you wouldn't let go?"

"I remember." He said wondering where she was going with this.

"I hope you're ready for me to hold you to that promise, because I'm going to be grabbing that hand a lot over the next six and a half months." She said the last part so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked her softly.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if the hypnosis fails and you do the surgery I could lose you before you get the chance to meet our child." She said pointedly.

"Our child?" He blinked. "Our… y-you're pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"How? When? How?!"

"I'm pretty sure you know how, it's not like we've ever been careful with our sex life, you never pull out and I'm not on any form of birth control and we both knew that it was bound to happen eventually. As for when? I'm guessing our wedding night or maybe Scouts birthday. I remember someone being very eager to start the morning off properly as you had so romantically put it. The doctor said the conception was three to four months ago. I'd have to see my OBGYN to know for sure."

"You're right. And hey I'm not the one that started things off that morning. If that's the day this new kid was conceived then it's all on you."

"Ha! It takes two to tango and all I did that morning was accidentally brush my ass against you. You're the one that attacked me like a lion does it's prey." She said before they both burst into laughter.

"Come here." He said pulling her to him. "I see why you're worried now and I promise that if the therapy fails we decide together whether or not I do the surgery."

"You don't have to have my permission to do the surgery. I mean I'd love to be a part of that decision but it's not my life, it's not my mind that's been altered and I understand that it's painful for you especially as we try to rebuild our marriage having your brothers memories, especially the ones of me in your head. I understand the need to be able to relive your own life in your mind and I'm sorry if I seem unsupportive. I love you, I'm just scared of a lot of things that could come from this but mainly just the possibility of it taking you from me hurts the most and it just brings out a lot of feelings."

"I know that it's my decision to make but I never planned on making it without you and especially not now when it'll affect yet another person. It's hard with his memories, that's true but I'm learning to cope with it better because the memories I have of his life aren't important, it's the life I'm living now, the memories I make that matter. Also there's a bright side to having these memories no matter the pain it brings when I think of how we got to this place. And you're not being unsupportive. I understand your fear and where it's coming from and I'm here to tell you that no matter how this all pans out you're not going to lose me. I'll always come back to you, because guess what? You're stuck with me. You see this ring?" He asked taking her hand and touching her ring. "I made you a vow when I put this on your finger. And if I recall correctly the day you told me you were pregnant with Scout I proposed. Do you remember what I said?"

"You told me that every bit of good that life has to offer you wanted to spend it with me, and that when the bad times come like they do for everyone you wanted to face it together." She said tearfully.

"I did and I distinctly remember on both of our wedding days vowing that I'd spend forever with you making sure I kept those promises. Did I not?" He asked wiping her tears and moving her hair out of her face.

"You did, but you forgot something."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"It was forever and beyond. We vowed that this would be forever and beyond and I'll never accept anything less, so if we do this and I do mean WE. We're going to need some sort of contingency plan just in case everything goes to shit."

"Well I already had your mom update the contents of my will. I know you don't want to hear that but that's one contingency plan that has to be made regardless of the situation. And as far as any other contingencies, I'm not sure if there is anything else to do. As far as medical contingency plans you're the one in charge of all decisions if I can't speak for myself, that hasn't changed."

"Yeah but those aren't the contingencies I'm talking about. I was thinking more along the lines of something for you if you forget this life. Pictures, videos, letters you know to yourself, to the kids, to me. Things that will make all of us smile in the hard times and things that will help you make sense of the life you've made, so that you won't be running around in the dark like you were as Jake doe and even when we thought you were Jason before you remembered his life. Nothing will be familiar for you and I don't want you to feel more bombarded or overwhelmed than you'll already be."

"Okay I'm here for all of that but babe you're talking like that's what's going to happen and I don't know how I feel about that."

"Yeah and I don't know how I feel about this whole situation but I'm trying to be supportive, so at least just fucking humor me Drew, please. Let's say you do the therapy and it works partially but things are still jumbled and you need the flash drive to fill in the gaps and make everything whole, by the time all that's done I'll finally be showing. How would you feel waking up in a foreign place to a woman you don't remember knowing, telling you she's your wife and she's having your baby? Not only is she pregnant but you have two other children together who will be eagerly awaiting the moment you return, oh and that you have a whole new face, a media company and a twin brother walking around looking the way you think you still do. You'd probably freak out, you'd probably think it's some sick joke, you'd probably tell me that you're already married with kids or something." She said starting to get frustrated as her emotions got to her, the more she talked.

Drew knew he should take what she was saying seriously and he was, but he couldn't help try to hold back his laughter at her getting all worked up. She was cute when she got angry, but that wasn't why he was trying not to laugh. Nope it was the absurdity of the end of her rant. He may not remember how he used to react to things, but he's pretty sure he'd never freak out or tell her she's playing some sort of sick game with him and the last one, well that was a doozy. Just the thought of it made him crack up.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." She said angrily, trying to pull away from him but he kept her close to him before he stopped laughing.

"It's not funny, you're right and I didn't laugh because I don't appreciate your support or understand your fears, I do. They're not unwarranted but baby you know me, do you really think that I'd just throw you to the side after seeing you at my bedside? And don't you think that if I was married with kids, the woman would be here by now? I mean if there is another woman out there do you really think there would be a reason to worry?" He asked her while running his fingers through her hair.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She asked incredulously. "Even if there's no other woman or children out there have you forgotten the one that's walking around town claiming to have your 15 year old love child? You already feel like you need to make it up to not only him but her for not being there, which wasn't your fault and you don't even know for certain if he's even your child or if Kim's been telling the truth about your alleged past. What happens when you actually remember loving her? If that's what you shared, knowing you, you're going to feel that much more attached. Do I honestly believe that you'd push me away and pretend me and the kids don't exist? No, because you're not that kind of man. I have no doubt that you'll be here for us and that you'll love Scout and probably even Danny because I can't remember a time when you haven't loved that kid but I don't want you to feel obligated to me just because you put a ring on my finger on a day that you won't remember. And that's not even taking in the possibility that you'd just want to divorce me altogether and split custody of the kids…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You're spinning out and stressing about things that haven't happened and most likely will not happen and I just need you to take a breath, okay? If not for yourself, then for the little one. Come here." He pulled her over to the couch and sat down. "Okay first of all I just have to say that I love you, I love our family and I love this life that we made and I need for you to understand that, no matter what we're going through. Second of all, I know that I just took Kim for face value despite her sketchy story and immediately accepted Oscar as my son but he and Joss have their own DNA proof so I just let my own suspicious go. Ever since the truth came out and finding out I had a twin though, I've realized it was naive to just take things like that at face value, especially in this town. I'll talk to Oscar tomorrow man to man and go ahead and get an in depth DNA analysis done…" he sighed. "Third of all, this obligation nonsense… Sam I've never felt obligated to you ever. If I lose my memories of our life and I find out you're my wife, trust me obligation will be the last thing on my mind and so will divorce. I'd try with you because it was a vow I made and a vow I swore to keep through everything that life throws at us. Don't forget that and if your fears come true, don't let me forget it either. Now can we talk about things that are actually happening? Like this surprise pregnancy, because unlike with Scout I wasn't trying to knock you up on purpose." He joked making her give him that smile he loved so much.

"Oh so you WERE trying to knock me up back then, weren't you?" She chuckled.

"Well you had to be stuck to me somehow." He laughed .

"Oh that has never been a problem I've been stuck to you since you were Jake Doe."

"More like stuck on me, don't think I never saw the way you used to look at me." He said teasingly.

"Ha-ha." She glared playfully and then kissed him softly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving me, through everything. For putting up with me, my hormones, and my insecurities. For still being the best man and husband that you could be, despite the fact that after everything I put you through you don't have to be here and you choose to anyways. Thank you for talking me down and for already thinking about our child even though you've literally just found out. Just for everything really. I love you so much and I appreciate you more than I could ever begin to express. You are my life and the most amazing soul I know." She told him lovingly.

"You're amazing yourself. Thank you for being my wife… my everything." He said softly, taking her face into his hands and pulling her lips to his. The kiss became more passionate and soon all seriousness and sentimentality was replaced with nothing but lust.

Drew broke the kiss and his lips trailed down to her neck and then her cleavage as he started to unbutton her shirt. He paused his ministrations to remove both their shirts before diving back in and kissing her again. Sam moaned as he grabbed her ass and pulled her on top of him making her skirt ride up. She felt how hard he was through his jeans and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her again and again until she couldn't feel her legs, as she rubbed herself against him. The friction from the rough fabric of his jeans and hardness of his dick trying to break through felt amazing through the thin lace of her panties.

Drew could feel the heat from her pussy as she ground against him and that tied to the fact that he could literally feel her wetness seep through his jeans drove him insane. He wanted her… needed her badly. Breaking the kiss he laid her down on the couch and kissed his way down her body removing her bra, skirt and panties as he did so. After he removed her underwear he took a second to marvel at the site of just how wet she was, it made his mouth water with an overwhelming sense of anticipation at what was to come. His need to devour her though would have to wait because the need to feel her warmth wrapped around him was stronger. His eyes scanned their way back up her body before reaching her eyes and he almost gasped at the intensity in her eyes.

Sam smirked at him when he looked in her eyes. She knew they were on the same page, he wanted her and she wanted him. There was no denying the fire between them and they both wanted to get burned by the flames. Her eyes traveled down his body and saw that his pants were still on and frowned.

"If we're going to this, I can't be the only one take off your pants." she said pointedly with a seductive smile.

"Yes ma'am." he laughed as he undid his pants, kicking them off before getting back on the couch and climbing on top of her.

"Finally." she playfully rolled her eyes. "Now make love to me." she whispered sensually.

"My pleasure." he said kissing her as he thrust into her. She met him thrust for thrust, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her. He groaned as she dug her nails into his back, loving the pain mixed in with the pleasure. The pace of their thrusts got faster and Drew's strokes got deeper. Sam's moans got louder, her breathing got faster and her nails practically clawed at Drew's back. She screamed his name when her orgasm hit her with an intensity she didn't expect, her nails digging in his skin to the point of drawing blood.

The way her pussy gripped around his dick and her nails scratched at his back had Drew fighting to keep his composure and not cum right then and there. He wanted to prolong her pleasure, plus he wasn't done with her yet so he would be damned if he came now. He never stopped thrusting into her he just slowed the pace until she caught her breath and then switched positions so that she was riding him. He watched the way she threw her head back with her eyes closed and the way her titties bounced up and down as she picked up the pace. He grabbed her ass and slowed her down before grinding her against him putting some friction on her clit and making her gasp in pleasure. He smiled at her before pulling her face down to his and kissing her intensely and fucking her until she came again and again. After giving Sam multiple orgasms Drew finally came and when he did he came harder than he has in a long time and his release made her cum again.

They both collapsed onto the couch sated, sweaty, out of breath and exhausted. Well Drew collapsed onto the couch and Sam collapsed onto him with him still inside of her. Neither one wanting to break that connection.

"Wow." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know." she said just as breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back softly.

"More than okay." She said kissing his chest before laying her head back into the curve of his neck and closed her eyes at the soothing feeling of him rubbing her back.

She soon fell asleep and he chuckled softly, grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch, covered them up and closed his eyes himself just enjoying the peace of the moment. It was a peace he knew he wouldn't feel for a while outside of his family and it was a peace he wanted to hold on to for as long as he could.

* * *

_The next day: Aurora Media- Drew's office. _

Drew was in his office waiting on Oscar and Kim to come meet him, he didn't know how he would start this conversation but it needed to be had. He knew he could wait until he had his memories back to know the truth for himself but he didn't think that waiting was the right choice. They all deserved to know if Oscar was one hundred percent his son because ever since Sam pointed it out he realized that he didn't even think of the twin angle and that Oscar could be his nephew. The DNA test he and Joss got wasn't taking that into account Jason was his twin brother because at the time they didn't know that there was even any relation between them. Life since the truth came out and finding out that Oscar was his has been hectic to say the least, so finding out if he was truly his son was the last thing on his mind but now it's all he could think about. His thoughts were interrupted by his assistant on the intercom telling him that Kim and Oscar had arrived. He took a deep breath and told her to send them in, preparing himself for whatever outcome this conversation would have. Standing up he greeted them as they entered the office and offered refreshments and made small talk before telling him they needed to talk.

"About what?" Kim asked, she was wondering why Drew summoned her and Oscar to his office today and him suddenly needing to talk kind of worried her a bit, she didn't think she would like what was coming.

"Me and Oscar." Drew answered.

"Me and you? What about us?" Oscar asked confused.

"Drew what's going on?" Kim asked nervously.

"We need to do another DNA test." Drew said bluntly, just deciding to be straight with it.

"What?" Kim gasped.

"Wait, why? Me and Joss already had one ran. You know that they came back positive, you're my dad. Are you calling the test a lie?" Oscar asked a little angrily. It's been months he didn't understand the sudden need to redo something that already proved what they all know.

"Calm down okay. I'm not saying the test was a lie but that test was done before the truth of who I was was came out. That changes things, I've been too preoccupied to focus on it but it's been something I've been meaning to have done."

"What does finding out that you weren't the real Jason Morgan have to do with anything?" Kim asked.

"Everything. Look Kim you're a doctor, so you know that identical twins carry the same DNA and that paternity tests ran on children with a father that has an identical twin takes a more in depth methods than a normal paternity test."

"Okay but Jason is Jason and you're Drew, why would it matter if you have a twin or not. You were the man my mom was with and that makes you my dad. Case closed, I'm sorry if you don't want to be my dad but you can't change the facts."

"Look I never said I didn't want to be your dad okay? But it doesn't matter that I'm not Jason Morgan we have the same memories, our brains as ridiculous as that sounds, were mapped. I believe that there's more to the story and it doesn't matter what either of us remember, all we know is the life in our heads. Andre Maddox is the one that told us who we were and he's also the doctor that screwed with our minds. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and I have a hunch that things started way before he messed with our heads. Kim when you saw me you didn't have any connection right? And neither did I. I didn't remember you, there was no flicker of recognition or sense of dejavu that would come along with seeing you again. Ever since I woke up in general hospital with no memory that's all I've experienced. I had a sense of recognition or dejavu with everyone in this town that has meant something to me or came to mean something to me again since I've been here, and I'm sorry but that didn't happen with you. You knew me and you didn't recognize me. Even with the new face if we shared that love you spoke of then you would've felt it upon meeting me like you did with Jason."

"I… okay. Okay let's have the tests run." Kim said shakily. Drew was right, she never felt any flicker of recognition or dejavu with him yet when she was near Jason it was all she could do to not stare and reminisce. She felt a connection with that man, not that she'd openly admit it. When everyone found out that the man with Drew's old face was Jason she just had to accept that she was wrong and that the man with the face of the man she loved wasn't who she thought he was. She had to accept that he would never be the one to raise their son with her and she had to accept that the man she met back then had a new face, a new life and a new family and that she'd have to move on. This man in front of her wasn't her Drew and she could feel it in her bones and as awesome as he's been with this whole thing she would take any chance to prove that her initial reaction to Jason wasn't shock at seeing Drew's old face again.

Oscar was angry,'H_ow could my mom go along with this bs? Was this not the man she said she loves? Was he just trying to get rid of them because he has his own family now?'_ He didn't know what to think but he was mad anyway.

"What?! Mom! Come on, you can't be serious?" He asked indignantly.

"Because I am. I told Drew when I told him he was your father that we could get a test done and no offense honey but those little home tests aren't always one hundred percent. It could've been a false positive and after finding out he's a twin there could be more to this."

"What more could there be?!" He yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at your mother, alright." Drew said sternly. "Look I know you don't understand the need for all of this but this is about a lot more than just making sure I'm your father. I don't expect you to get it right now but I just need you to understand that I'm not trying to deny you. Okay? I just need to be sure that everything is as it seems. Can you understand that?"

"Fine." Oscar sighed frustratingly. "When?"

"Today." Kim blurted out. "The sooner, the better."

"Yeah you're right. The sooner, the better. I found a DNA testing facility about five blocks away, if it's okay with you two we could go now."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get it over with." Oscar rolled his eyes.

About an hour later they were at the facility being tested. He asked Monica if they still had Jason's DNA on file and if he could have access to it for the tests and she agreed upon the promise of him telling her everything afterwards. The lab techs took hair, blood and saliva samples from Oscar and Drew and the blood and saliva samples Monica had given Drew from GH. Taking more than one sample was a precaution the lab took in this town because of the reputation this place has for false results and changed tests. As another precaution they sent the tests out of state to get a second analysis before delivering the results. That's precisely why Drew chose the place, they were thorough, they were honest, and they had a pretty solid reputation. After they got the samples and information they needed they told Drew and Kim that they'd have the results in a few days.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Drew was with Sam and the kids at the penthouse watching a movie when a messenger came to deliver the results from the DNA test. He looked at the envelope debating on whether or not he wanted to find out the truth. He felt Sam's arms wrap around him from behind and her kiss on his shoulder and he took a deep breath.

"You know I've been wanting to know for sure since finding out the truth, but now…"

"Now you're not so sure." She finished as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah." He said and turned to her. "I mean you do know that if he's not my son, he's my nephew."

"And that means he's Jason's son and your theory about this going beyond just brain mapping has legs and you're going to need your memories sooner than later for answers."

"That and we'd have to break the news to my mom and Jason and figure out how the hell any of this is possible." He said suddenly exhausted by the outcomes of this convoluted ass experiment that has turned out to be his life.

"Well you know what we need to do to get the ball rolling." She said looking down at the envelope in his hands.

"You're right." He sighed. "Here goes nothing."

He opened the envelope and read the news that would change his and their life forever. _In more ways than one…_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here's part four lol. No more waiting :)). As always forgive any errors dealing with grammar and all medical crap that I have no knowledge of haha. I still have no beta reader and I try to edit it as thoroughly as possible before posting. Anyways sorry for the wait, I've had no motivation to write lately but I'm hoping that things will change soon. Now without further ado...**

_**Part Four.**_

"I'm not his father." Drew said quietly and didn't know whether to feel relieved or heartbroken… well to be honest he felt a little of both. He loved Oscar and he was saddened to lose out on yet another great kid as his son, but he was relieved that it meant he wouldn't have to be tied to Kim for the rest of his life.

"What?" Sam asked softly, not believing her ears.

"I'm not his father... I- I'm his uncle. Jason is his father. The first 16 genetic markers that they test for on normal paternity tests match with me and Jason, but the rest of the markers that they tested for this particular test since we're twins, they match more to Jason so the conclusion removes me from the running as the potential father. Jason is Oscar's father."

"Wow, I mean… so this means that the man Kim fell in love with in San Diego wasn't you, it was Jason. But how? And are you okay?" She asked rubbing his back.

"I don't know what to feel right now. I mean I had my doubts and now we know, he's not my son. He's Jason's, the man Kim loves isn't or at least at the time wasn't me, I just don't get how it's possible. That's what we need to figure out and honey, I know you're afraid of what using the flash drive may do to me but if we want to know the truth faster, it's looking like I'm going to have to use it whether or not the hypnotherapy works." He told her honestly.

"If the hypnotherapy works then what use is the flash drive to you?" She asked as calmly as she could, trying not to let her feelings towards this issue rile her up because the thought of it still made her uneasy.

"Because the hypnosis won't dig deep enough for me to uncover the depths of whatever happened to me and Jason." He said, his eyes still trained on the results making him miss the incredulous look that marred his wife's face at his statement.

"And how do you know it wouldn't? You haven't even started it yet!" She said with her voice raising at the end, losing her inner emotional battle. That made him turn around and look at her.

"Babe—" He reached out to her but she backed away, confusing him.

"NO!" She shouted, shaking her head and throwing her hands in the air. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Looking over at the kids she noticed how they were no longer paying attention to the movie but looking at her and Drew and she sighed, took a deep breath and turned back to her husband. "How about we finish talking about this later, when the kids are asleep?" She asked tiredly.

Drew nodded. "Yeah." He said realizing that getting into it over this flash drive with their kids, especially Danny who was old enough to understand, ten feet away, was a bad idea. "Come on." He grabbed her hand grateful that she didn't pull away and led them back to the couch and sat down to finish the movie with their kids.

_A few hours later…_

"I think we need to get a DNA test done on Danny and Jake." Sam blurted out as she emerged from the bathroom.

"What?" Drew asked from his spot on the bed, taking his attention away from his phone to look at her.

"We need a DNA test on Danny and Jake." She repeated.

"No I heard what you said, but what for? We already know that they aren't mine."

"Seriously?!" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Drew we don't know anything anymore. All we know is that your real name is Andrew and you're Jason's twin but after this mess with Oscar, how can you not wonder if Jake and Danny belong to you? I thought it would've at least crossed your mind after reading the results or when you realized getting a DNA test on Oscar was necessary." She sighed. It may not have crossed his mind but it certainly has been on hers the past couple of days and now that they know Oscar isn't his son, she has been questioning everything she thought she knew.

"It did, but at the same time Sam it would kill me to truly find out that they aren't mine. I know it's stupid but I've kinda grown used to the whole uncertainty angle of it all. I still feel like they're my sons, Danny more so than Jake and I don't love either one any less than I did when I thought being their father was a certainty. But to know definitively that I'm not… I—"

"And what if they are? How can you be certain that they're not yours?" She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "You know what I think? I think that you're afraid to find out that they are yours. I think that you're afraid that you were the one with Elizabeth the night of the blackout and I think that you're afraid that you were with me in Hawaii. I think that you're afraid of what all of that would mean." She told him honestly looking into his eyes.

_Sometimes he really hated how well she knew him_. He thought with a sigh.

"I… if I was the one with you and Elizabeth during the time those boys were conceived then that means that our worlds were thrown upside down over a lie, or that someone has been playing with my life longer than I can even imagine. If I'm their father then it wasn't just my life that was played with, you know that right?" He said getting angry at the fact that if the boys were his, it meant that the lives of Sam, Elizabeth and the children he loves more than anything in this world were toyed with as well as a direct result. The thought made his blood boil and when he finds out who else was involved and what exactly went down he would kill everyone responsible for fucking with his family and his livelihood.

"Oh I know. Everyone will be affected but Drew we have to find out if it's even a remote possibility. It's better to get down to the bottom of it before things spiral even more. We're already dealing with so much already, personally I'd rather just nip this in the bud so that it's one less thing we have to go through." She responded as he took her hand.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, knowing that there was no need to try and prolong the inevitable.

"Tomorrow."

"So do you want to do the honors of contacting my dear old brother and letting him know we need to meet?" If it were up to him he'd leave Jason out entirely but all of this affected him as well. Sam on the other hand had no qualms at the moment about leaving Jason out of it. She was done talking about him for the night even though she knew they haven't even discussed how to handle this situation when it came to him. It's something they needed to talk about but that could wait, there were other things on her mind right now.

"Or…" She said crawling up the bed and straddling him. "We could table this conversation for the morning and spend the rest of our night doing something more… productive." She whispered against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

"Productive, huh?" He smirked, tracing his hands down her body until they reached her ass and pulling her closer. "I like the sound of that." He said before kissing her.

_The night turned out to be very productive indeed..._

* * *

_The next day…_

While the kids were with Sam's brother Lucas, she and Drew were at Aurora preparing to meet with Kim, Oscar and Jason. Well preparing was a strong word, quite frankly Sam's libido was kicking in and she was horny so, instead of preparing for long conversations and possible arguments with their exes like they should be, she had engrossed Drew into a heavy make out session that she so desperately wanted to turn into a round of rough sex on his desk. But that would have to wait because he refused to give in, even as she tried to tell him they could be quick garnering a response of_ 'we can never be quick'_. It annoyed her to no end because she knew he was right, but this meeting was the last thing on her mind. Needless to say, the meeting was the last thing on Drew's mind as well. He was just as horny as her after trying to block her seducing techniques but his mind was also preoccupied about last night and the conversation they were supposed to have but didn't.

"We need to talk." He said breaking the kiss and pulling back to look at her face. _BIG MISTAKE_, he thought to himself at seeing the look in her eyes. Nothing but pure unadulterated lust and yet her face screamed frustration, it made for the most adorable sight to Drew and he was caught between fucking her like she wanted or bursting into laughter at her being pouty over not getting his dick.

"About what?" She huffed.

He took a deep breath and prepared for the adorable, playfully frustrated, yet lusty look on her face to disappear with his next words.

"Last night and your outburst when I mentioned the flash drive." She tensed up and removed herself from his lap before walking to the other side of his office. He wasn't shocked but he didn't like her putting distance between them as if there hasn't already been enough over the last couple of months.

"We're about to meet with Kim and Oscar, do you think now is the time to really get into this?" She asked with her back turned. She didn't want him to see just how badly the thought of it affected her. Truth be told Sam didn't know why the thought of him using the flash drive freaked her out so badly, it's not like she didn't want him to be whole again. Well that's a lie, she knew why it bothered her but she just didn't want to face her fears. She was afraid and right now facing the reasons why she was afraid means stress and that's the last thing she needs in her condition. A condition she's still shocked she managed to get into a third time since baby Lila, when she shouldn't have even gotten into it the first time after her. _'Must be the magic sperm'_ she thought. As silly as that sounds, it's one of the reasons why she wants a DNA test done on Danny. She didn't understand it but she had this nagging inkling that Drew was his father. Maybe it was the instant attachment her little boy had to the bandaged up stranger the day he ran to his room in the hospital, or the instant bond that sprouted among their first meeting but in her heart of hearts she just knew. She knew that her husband was the man who gave her not one but now three little miracles over the span of the last six years.

"Sam." Drew spoke, wrapping her arms around her and breaking her out of her thoughts. She was so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't even know he got up from his desk.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, unable to break away from his embrace because it soothes her. "Can we just take a rain-check on this subject for awhile? Truthfully, it stresses me out and until we go to the doctor and get the status on our child, I want to try to avoid the things that threaten to burst the bubble I'm living in."

He took a deep breath and kissed her shoulder softly. "Okay… alright I won't push you to talk about it as long as you know that we WILL talk about it. And don't think I didn't notice you using our little nugget to get out of this conversation, just like you used sex last night for the same purpose, not that I'm complaining." He said softly.

"Well if you had complaints then that would mean I was doing something wrong in that department and we both know that's not the case." She joked. "But you're right, I did and I know it was wrong and I know avoiding it won't make it go away but It's easier than facing the reality." She said turning around and looking him in his eyes.

"You know, I've never known you to be afraid of facing your fears or the truth. Ever since we met you've always been this feisty little spitfire that was never afraid to fight for what you loved and you never let fear stop you from anything. Why are you letting it stop you now?"

Sam reached up placing one hand on his chest over his heart and used the other caress his beard before giving him a sad smile. "If you don't know the answer to that by now, then my dear husband you're as clueless as you were when your name was Jake Doe." She said softly, giving him a light kiss and then walking out of the office leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Drew was still stewing in his office, mulling over Sam's last words to him before his assistants voice pulled him out of his thoughts and announcing that Oscar and Kim had arrived. He told her to send them in and then took a deep breath before standing to greet them as they came inside.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Kim and Oscar said in unison as Drew led them to the table in the corner of his office and sat down.

"Where's Jason?" Oscar said as he took his seat. "I thought he was gonna be here?"

"He will be. We asked him to come a little later."

"Speaking of we, where's Sam?" Kim asked curiously.

"She's right here." Sam announced as she entered the office. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Drew stood up from his chair and pulled the one next to him out for her to sit down. Sam smiled at him_ 'always the gentleman.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam."

"Hey babe." They all spoke in unison.

"Okay so we're all here and we all know the truth, what now?" Kim asked after taking a deep breath.

"We figure out what how to break it to Jason." Drew replied.

"Do you think he'll take it badly?" Oscar asked feeling a little insecure.

"No." Sam answered him honestly. "He's going to be confused, and shocked like Drew was when he found out, but he cares for you and he's going to want to bond with you."

"I don't want another father trying to bond with me out of guilt."

"He won't try to build a relationship with you out of guilt and I know you don't believe it but that's not what I was doing. Will he feel guilty for missing out on 15 years with you? Yeah, I mean as far as he knows he's missed years with all of his children, two he knew about and didn't get to raise and now you who he's never known about because that part of his life turns out to be stolen and fabricated. But will he want to bond with you out of anything other than curiosity as a father? No because you're his son, and that's all that will matter." Drew said, praying to all the gods above that he wasn't wrong and that his brother wouldn't fuck this up for himself or hurt the kid even more than he's already been the last few months.

"Drew's right sweetie. Look I know that this isn't going to be easy for any of us but we will get through it, we always do don't we?" Kim said wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said reluctantly leaning into her.

"Hey." Drew started. "You know that me not being your biological father doesn't change anything between us, right? You're still my family and if you ever need me you know where to find me. Plus you still have a job in the family business if you don't mind it."

"I second that." Sam said.

"Thank you guys." Oscar said gratefully, he was upset at having his life turned over once again but he was glad that things with Sam and Drew wouldn't change too much, he liked having them and the kids in his life. The main thing that worried him about not having Drew as his dad was losing out on the relationships that were formed. Things may be different in terms of what their bonds mean but he didn't lose them, that's what mattered to him. He just hoped that he would get a chance to know Jason as his father and that he didn't lose the tenuous bond they had already formed over their few interactions.

* * *

_About twenty minutes later…_

Kim and Oscar went to go have a conversation in Sam's office to prepare themselves for their meeting with Jason and to give Sam and Drew some time with him to tell him the truth while discussing the other matters at hand with him. A few minutes after they left Jason had entered the office greeting Drew with a simple nod as he opened the door.

"Thanks for coming." Drew said after he let Jason in.

"Yeah, you said it was important. Is it about Sam and the kids? Are they okay?" He asked as Drew closed the door after him.

"No, it's nothing about me and the kids are fine, we're doing great." Sam answered as she got up out of her seat to go stand by her husband. "We do need to talk to you about Danny and Jake though, but we asked you here for another reason first." She said at his confused look.

"What about Jake and Danny? Why couldn't we have just met at the penthouse? What other reason?" Jason asked focusing on Sam.

"We'll get to the conversation about Jake and Danny later. We decided to meet here because it's neutral territory, plus me and Sam had work. The primary reason you're here is that we need to talk to you about the two of us and Kim and Oscar." Drew answered.

"You, me, Kim and Oscar? What do I have to do with that equation?"

"Everything." Sam answered.

"Okay Sam, what's going on?" He asked taking a couple of steps towards her.

"You're Oscars biological father." Drew said bluntly.

"What?! No, you're Oscars father, I've never met Kim a day in my life." Jason said incredulously.

"It's true Jason." Sam said softly. "We had a DNA test ran, three of them at three different labs all over the country, all three test say the same thing. On the surface you'd both biologically test positive as his father, but since you're identical twins they had to delve deeper. When they did it was proven that you, and not Drew are his father."

"Wha—how? How is this possible? I thought the test was already ran, what was the point in another one?"

"Long story short, I think that things between us go deeper and farther than just some simple brain mapping and a switch in 2012. I can't explain it but I'm guessing that for this to have been possible that there was more than one switch."

"We think that since you're Oscars father, there was a switch between the two of you sometime in 2001-2002 when you left port Charles or before that. And the reasons for us wanting to talk to you about Jake and Danny as well are because we…"

"You think there's been more than just the one switch? You wanna get them tested too don't you?"

"Yes we do." Sam answered honestly. "Look, knowing what we now know about you guys, Kim and Oscar it brings everything that we all think we know or remember about the last I don't know, sixteen years or so into question. At least it does for me, now as you both know I've only known Jason Morgan for fifteen of those years, so anything before 2003 I can't figure out for you guys but as far as my life with the man I'm questioning the reality of it all. The life was real, the relationship was real, but which of you was I with? You both remember that life and yet now we know that at least for one or both of you, half of the things you remember aren't even your own memories. I want to know the truth and I know Elizabeth will too and that's why the boys need to be tested because that's one question that shouldn't remain in the air while we all try to get answers."

"Don't you think that if I weren't Jason Morgan, I would know it?" He asked thinking all of this was ridiculous.

"How could you if you had no reason to question the life in your head? Be honest with me Jason, did you feel anything when you saw Kim for the first time?" Sam challenged him.

"Look I felt a flicker of something but she just looks familiar and it felt odd to me but I didn't remember her or anything. If I did then I definitely would've had doubts about my identity and went searching for the truth."

"Would you have? I mean why would you have when you had Sonny, Carly and Sam all already believing you were Jason over me. Why would you have challenged all of that over a flicker of a face of a woman that you don't remember ever actually meeting? You already admitted to ignoring the familiar yet odd feeling of knowing her, so why would remembering her change anything for you? You got the life you had come back for, you ignored the one thing that could've stopped that and there's no way you would've fought to find the truth, especially if it meant you didn't get that life back."

"You don't know what I would've done."

"I know you better than you know yourself. I remember your life, I remember everything from the day you woke up in that hospital. You have no instinct to fight unless it's for Sonny, that's why you never fought for anything or anyone you've wanted for yourself in your life. Why do you think I worked so hard to become a better man, when I remembered who I was? Who I thought I was. You were a bitch and if any of these memories in my head actually belong to me, then I'm so glad that I'm not that man anymore. You didn't fight to figure out why you felt anything even remote for Kim when you first met her, but now you know just how you're connected. Will you fight now? Or are you going to walk away from them like you did to Liz and Jake? Whaddya say Jase? You gonna get to know your family, or are you going to let them lose you all over again? I suggest you man the fuck up and go after them the way you came after my wife and children."

"I didn't come after your life contrary to what you want to believe Drew, I wanted my life back and that's what it was, my life. Those kids, your _'wife'_ they belonged—"

"Alright that's enough!" Sam interrupted putting her hand on Drew's bicep because she saw him about to take a step forward and she knew them fighting wouldn't help the situation. "Jason first of all we don't BELONG to anyone, let's just get that straight. Second of all, we're not here for you two to have a pissing contest over what either of you feel is yours again, save that shit for another day, preferably when I'm not around to hear it. Third of all Drew's right about Oscar and Kim. I never supported the choice to walk away from Liz and Jake. I would never support you or Drew walking away from Kim and Oscar or any child that belonged to either one of you. Jason, Oscar is your son, and if it's discovered that you are truly the twin that is Danny's father then I want my son to have a father that is there for ALL of his children. It's a standard that Drew set when he found out who Danny and I were to him. I won't accept anything less for my child. Now that that's settled, the second reason we asked you here was to talk about the DNA tests on Jake and Danny, me and Elizabeth already decided we're going to go ahead and take them in a few hours so letting you know is pretty much just a courtesy. Both of you are free to come, but it's not necessary since the lab has you and Drew's DNA on file already from the test with Oscar."

"When did you have time to bring it up to Elizabeth?" Drew asked curiously, grabbing the hand that she had on his arm and playing with her fingers.

"Earlier when I was in my office. I told her what we had talked about and she agreed to meet us there this afternoon, granted you were still coming." She told him softly.

"You know that's not something I'd let you or her deal with alone." He told her just as softly, his earlier irritation at his brother dissipating as he looked into her eyes.

"Good." She smiled sweetly before turning to Jason. "What about you? You gonna be there?"

"I'll be there." He said tersely, glaring at their fingers which were now intertwined. He knew they were trying to work things out but it still bothered him. Now suddenly it seems like everything else in his life is changing and well, he hated change. "I should go."

"No! Wait, Jason we didn't just call you here to tell you the news about Oscar. Kim and Oscar are here and the three of you need to talk."

"I can't right now, I have to go meet Sonny and take care of business." He said making Drew scoff.

"Of course you do, like finding out you have a son and taking a few minutes out to talk to him is less important than finding out who you have to kill next because Gollum is mad someone took his ring." He was pissed at this pathetic excuse of a man. Sam was disappointed and yet she wasn't surprised being Sonny's right hand man always came first.

"Jason." Sam sighed making him face her. "If you leave now before talking to your son and his mother, don't come to the DNA lab. If you disappoint Kim and Oscar like you've disappointed me, Elizabeth, Danny, Jake and every single person in your life that has ever put their faith in you outside of Sonny, Carly and their kids then you're not the kind of man I want around my son." She was deadly serious and it may have seemed harsh but she really didn't want to raise her son with a man that couldn't teach him how to be a man.

Jason looked at her and knew that she meant every word she said and before he could respond, there was a knock on the door and Drew opened it up to Kim and Oscar.

"Jason? Hey." Kim gasped slightly.

"Hey Kim. Hey Oscar." He greeted with a slight smile that looked more like a creepy cringe than a smile.

"Hey." Oscar spoke quietly.

"We'll leave you guys to talk." Sam said taking Drew's hand and pulling him out of the office.

* * *

_Location: General Hospital_

"So what do you think Dr. Lee will say about how far along you are, you think you're far enough along for us to find out the sex of the baby?" Drew asked as they waited in the room for the doctor to enter.

"I don't know. With the way we went at it, I could probably be in my ninth month and not even know it." She joked.

"That would be one for the _'I didn't know I was pregnant'_ record books." They laughed and enjoyed the moment. It was nice to have a reprieve away from the drama in their lives and focus on the beauty that's about to arrive.

Dr. Lee had arrived a few minutes later with the results from all of Sam's preliminary tests and the ultrasound machine. "Okay guys, ready to hear the heartbeat and see how your newest little miracle is doing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely." They answered in unison.

Just like with Lila, Danny, and Scout the sound of her child's heartbeat made Sam's heart melt and she fell in love with the little nugget that resided inside of her now. Drew felt the same way and the best part about having to share memories with his brother was moments like these. He got to experience the awe on his wife's face for every first ultrasound and heartbeat of all of their children and he cherished them. The look of awe in her face in these moments took his breath away, and when she turned and looked at him with that radiant joy and love in her eyes he wished they could stay in this moment forever.

Dr. Lee broke them out of their moment when she spoke again. "So Sam the little nugget as the two of you call them is growing at the perfect rate for a fifteen week fetus. Everything is looking good so far and based on the multiple marker screening they're very healthy. You're doing a good with this pregnancy, and since you're two weeks shy of being in your second trimester, I would like to caution you to just pamper yourself and stay away from stressful events or situations. I know that's easier said than done in this town but I don't want to see you back in this hospital for anything other than our appointments or seeing you bring your kids to their check ups. And I'm saying that as a friend and your doctor, okay?" She smiled.

"You are definitely right about that, but I'm going to try my best to NOT become a beacon for trouble this time around." Sam chuckled, knowing her pension for attracting trouble and drama especially during her pregnancies. But she most definitely was going to do everything to make this pregnancy her least stressful and dramatic one of all and since it's going to be her last, because honestly after this baby she was going to jump on the birth control train. Dr. Lee's pampering advice couldn't have come at a better time because she needed some relaxation with all of the thoughts that have been swirling in her head about everything that's been going on in her life lately.

"You don't have to worry Doc, I'll make sure she takes it easy. I promise." Drew said and he was damn sure going to keep that promise. This pregnancy won't come with any of the issues any of the other ones came with, not on his watch. He wanted to see one of his children born in a hospital without any fanfare or craziness happening. All he wanted for them this time around is a boring pregnancy and an equally boring birth. Although he knew that he was probably just wishful thinking because just like their mother, his children had a flare for the dramatic both in and out of the womb. So his plan was to basically just pamper Sam into a state of total relaxation in hopes that his child would take pity on them and enter this world in the most calming way possible. _'Keep dreaming buddy. Keep dreaming.'_ His mind taunted.

"Good." Dr. Lee stated as she removed her gloves, turned off the ultrasound machine after printing out some pictures for them and handing them to Sam before writing the prescription for her prenatal vitamins. "Now I want you to go ahead and go get these filled and I'll see you in two weeks. Congratulations you guys." She said with a sincere smile before walking out of the room.

"We're having a baby!" Sam cried happily, looking down at the ultrasound before jumping in Drew's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're having another baby." He smiled brightly as he held onto her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Today was the day they were moving in, well to be fair technically they weren't moving in yet. The movers were putting all of their furniture in while Maxie aka Sam's interior designer was making sure everything was arranged the way she and Sam had talked about. Sam, Drew and the kids were moving in on the weekend. While Drew had originally planned to just let Sam and the kids live in the house until they got their shit together as husband and wife, that didn't go over so well with Sam. As his wife so kindly put it, they practically still live together anyway, so why avoid the inevitable? They still talk every night after the kids go to sleep and the conversations have been more about their marriage and everything they want to achieve instead of the mundane and simple things. They still have sex daily, she's in therapy twice a week and she's pregnant, so him not being in the same house or at least the same property as his family wasn't going to cut it, he agreed and that was the end of that conversation.

The last couple of weeks have been crazy for them. They had gotten the DNA tests on Jake and Danny that day after Sam's first doctors appointment and needless to say the tension in that lab was palpable. All four of them being in a room together was awkward, especially with the question of Drew and Jason's life story hanging over their heads. The doctor had told them the same thing he told Drew and Kim, the tests would be done in a few days and they'd have the results then. Sam and Elizabeth had agreed that when the results came they'd open them together and with the boys. All four of them had agreed to meet and explain the situation to the boys as clearly as possible before the results came in so that they'd know what was going on. When the conversation had finally been had, Drew, Sam and Elizabeth had done most of the talking. Jake was more upset than confused because he didn't get why he was told that Drew was his uncle if they thought he was his dad. He ended up telling them that he loved both men anyway and he didn't care who his real dad was because they both were like fathers to him. Danny was confused mostly but the idea of Drew being his real daddy made him happy, he loved both men too, but his dad was his best friend and the coolest dad ever so he hoped that he didn't have to be his uncle. That last little tidbit had been saved for when he, Sam and Drew has left to go home. Sam hoped with everything in her that Drew was his real daddy too.

The day the DNA test results came they had met up at the penthouse and everyone was tense, Sam and Elizabeth were nervous, both had their preference on how they wanted this to come out. Drew was preparing himself to lose the boys as sons forever. Jason was still irritated that this was even an issue but after finding out he was Oscars father he realized he needed to know which parts of his life truly were his and which weren't. The boys were feeling a multitude of feelings that would overwhelm a normal child, but these boys hadn't had normal lives so they were prepared for the changes to come. Sam and Elizabeth opened the results at the same time and both breathed a sigh of relief to finally know the truth. At the bottom of Elizabeth's results like so many years ago in big black bold letters was the truth that stared her in the face on that hospital balcony. **Combined paternity index= 46,282,997. Probability of paternity= 99.9999999999%. **At the top of the paper also in bold letters we're the names '**Jacob Webber' **and '**Jason Morgan'**. Jake was Jason's son and just like all those years ago a peace settled over her heart at finding out the truth that she had shared a son with the man she had loved so much back then. It also helped her make sense of her past actions with _'Jake Doe'_ and how she handled the situation upon finding out that he was _'her'_ Jason.

For Sam the results read more of the same in big bold letters at the bottom read: **Combined paternity index= 52,627,718. Probability of paternity= 99.9999999999%. **And just like Elizabeth's at the top were the names of the father and son. She read her sons name at the top first and when she saw the words '**Daniel Morgan' **she had irrationally hoped that it would've said _'Cain'_ instead because she almost couldn't bring herself to move her eyes to the right side of the paper which showed the father's name, fearing that her hopes were unaware. But when she finally did look and she saw the big bold letters spelling out **'Andrew Cain'** she damn near cried from joy. Everything in her mind from the day she and Danny met Drew to her hesitancy to even tell Danny he wasn't his biological father finally made sense now and she could breathe easier knowing that she could look at her boys without wondering anymore.

Sam's smile that she so desperately tried to keep to herself made Drew's heart overflow with an emotion he didn't have the words to adequately name as he looked at her. He could tell by the smile on her face and the tears of pure unadulterated joy in her eyes when she looked up at him that the results were in his favor. She didn't even have to say the words, but her tearful whisper of _'Danny is our son'_ when he embraced her hit him in a way he hadn't expected and he all but broke down in her arms. He cried tears of happiness for himself and their family but also tears of reluctant sadness and anger because of what the reality of the situation means. She held him in her arms and her whispers and caresses soothed him to a point of eventual calm making his tears subside. When he stopped crying he whispered in her ear how much he loved her and pulled back to kiss her lips. They both wiped the tears off of each other's faces and Drew straightened himself out and cleared his throat. He turned to the others in the room and received confused looks from the kids, a tearful look from Liz and a reluctantly accepting look from Jason.

Finding out Jake wasn't his son officially had hurt him to his core but like Jake had told him that day in the park he would always be his dad. Although Jake had already come to terms with him being his uncle it still affected him the way it did in the park when Drew and Elizabeth told him the truth so when the words were spoken again for the final time he hugged Jason and told him he loved him and then hugged his uncle Drew with everything in him and told him he loved him as well and was grateful for him always being a good father to him and his brothers. Jason was happy that Jake was his son, happier than he was when Elizabeth told him in the elevator during the metro court crisis because back then it was more of a reluctant happiness. This time he had the definitive proof in his face. Hearing the _'I love you dad.'_ was icing on the cake for him and soothed the pain of finding out that Danny wasn't his. Sam hadn't said the words yet but watching the way she and Drew embraced and the smile on her face as she held him in her arms during their moment told him everything before she finally did reveal the truth after Elizabeth told them about Jake.

Danny was excited that his daddy was his dad, but he was sad that Jason looked sad and that Jake wasn't his brother anymore, and sad that his daddy had cried. He hugged everyone in the room and told them he loved them, hoping to make all of them feel better and smiled when they all smiled back at him. When he hugged Jake he told him that he was sad that they weren't brothers anymore but Jake told him that wasn't true because they'd always be brothers and best friends and nothing could change that. That made him happy so they asked their parents if he could stay the night at Elizabeth's house with Jake and the boys and ran upstairs to pack his clothes and toys when they got the answer of yes from all four adults.

From that moment on, nothing much had really changed except the labels of who Jason and Drew were to the kids. The roles that had been played in each of the kids lives had pretty much remained the same, both boys still spent time with both men and they loved each other like brothers even more so now than they did before. As far as their fathers well nobody saw it coming but Drew and Jason had reached a level of civility and mutual understanding that day the truth of the kids paternity came out. Both had suffered the loss of a son, while also gaining a son and they now knew how the other felt. Also their sons were inseparable and loved both of them, so it was really no point in hating each other. They were bonded through Jake, Danny and even Oscar, so for the sake of their boys and their mother Monica both men had made an effort to understand each other. Although Drew did tell Jason in no uncertain terms that if he tried to come between him and his wife again he'd kill him, revive him and then kill him again. Jason could respect that because he would do the same. They also decided it was better to be civil because now they knew that their lives as they know it, isn't exactly one hundred percent accurate so they have to work together to find the truth and you can't do that when you can't stand to be in the same space as the other person.

* * *

_A month later: Sam and Drew's new house… _

"How was therapy?" Sam asked her husband when he walked into their bedroom and crashed on the bed.

"It went." Drew answered. Five weeks ago he had started his hypnotherapy with Dr. Jeffery Thomas one of the most respected hypnotherapists in the country. The sessions had been good for Drew to open up his mind and embrace the possible outcomes. So far nothing came from it outside of some blurry images in his head after the first four sessions during his first two weeks of therapy. Today a couple of the images in his mind were a little too intense so the doctor decided to stop the therapy. "Things got too intense today so we had to stop the session. Dr. Thomas recommended me to start seeing a therapist that specializes in people that have PTSD or possibly have it. He thinks that the things that I remember in these sessions may cause that."

"Does he think you had PTSD or that it'll be a result of the hypnotherapy?" She asked a little nervously.

"I think it's a little of both." He sighed and moved to lay his head on her stomach. "But never-mind all of that, how is our little nugget doing today? And how is it's mommy doing?"

"Well your little nugget has been using my bladder as a punching bag and as far as me? I've missed you today." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you too. I've missed the kids too, where are they?" He asked, giving her belly a kiss.

"They're with Molly and TJ for the night. They wanted to give us a night alone." She said seductively.

"Oh yeah? I wonder what we could get into." He smirked mischievously as he sat up and pulled her on top of him.

A few hours and a couple of rounds of sex later Sam was cuddled in Drew's arms as his little spoon. Their little nugget was kicking up a storm and moving around restlessly and as much as she'd like to be asleep right now she cherished moments like these. Since she wasn't going to be asleep anytime soon she decided to go down to the kitchen and make a snack. She was heading back upstairs to the bedroom when she heard him calling out for her and hurried her pace. When she opened the bedroom door she saw him sitting up in the middle of the bed drenched in sweat with a panicked look on his face.

"Sam!" He called out again desperately not seeing her walking towards him.

"I'm here baby." She said softly so she didn't spook him. Her voice made him turn to her and rush off the bed to embrace her tightly. He was trembling and she was confused as to what could've happened in the span of ten minutes to spook him like this.

"Sam." His voice sounded so broken that it hurt her heart. _'What is going on?'_ She thought to herself as he pulled her in tighter.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm right here." She whispered as she ignored the fact that he was holding her so tight that she could barely breathe. The baby was beginning to protest as well and kicked her roughly as if to tell her to pull back a little. "Drew?" She spoke trying to pull her head back to look at him. He loosened his hold a little bit and buried his head in her neck instead of looking into her eyes.

"I'm scared Sam." He whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "Baby I'm scared." He couldn't remember what had freaked him out so badly, or what made him feel like he couldn't let her go, but the feeling like he couldn't protect her from whatever it was scared him shitless. Reaching out for her and touching nothing but cold sheets and air didn't help. This type of fear was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time and he just needed to hold her.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." She said soothingly, running her fingers through his hair before pulling his face back to look him in the eyes. "I've got you and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" She said firmly as she leaned their foreheads together.

"Okay." He said closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, now let's go to bed and try to get some sleep this time. I think you, me and the little nugget have had enough excitement for the night." She said pulling him to the bed and laying her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped her in his arms and she kissed him right above his heart like she always does before they go to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Alright, so this is short, very short especially when it comes to this story lol. But I had MAJOR writers block and couldn't go any further than what I got out, I hope you enjoy it either way. I almost forgot what I had planned for it but I remembered my game plan. This chapter is mostly filler because of how short it is. It also gives a little background on how things went down with the twins. It's a little rough but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Now here's part five. **

**Part five. **

_Flashback..._

_Just when you think things couldn't get any worse, it does._ He thought to himself as he listened to the old bat run her mouth. "Oh, Andrew your poor sweet little Samantha and your entire family won't ever know you're gone. You see if it wasn't for you and Jason meeting at the boarding school and deciding to trick your parents once you realized you were twins, none of this would be happening. So thank you, thank both of you." She said sinisterly.

"My name isn't Andrew, it's Jason. I don't know who that man is and you won't get away with this." He ground out.

"Oh you really believe that don't you?" She cackled. "That man is your twin brother, the REAL Jason Quartermaine, or Morgan as he calls himself. You are Andrew Cain, a navy seal, and both of you are the perfect experiments. Allow me to fill you in on some of the facts of your life and tell you just how I'll get away with this." She smiled evilly and he just glared icily, saying nothing. "When the two of you were born your mother had collapsed, it was just her and her crazy cousin Heather Webber that day. Once your mother passed out after having your brother, she had you. Identical twins in every way other than personality. Your brother Jason was a cry baby, you were a quiet inquisitive baby and your nutty cousin took a liking to you. So she switched the two of you at birth, she sold the brat to her friend Betsy Frank and gave you to your father Alan Quartermaine. You were raised by your father and step mother for three years before heather switched you and your brother out again. You were once again yourself, but little Andrew had no home to return to by then, so you were adopted by a rich family called the Cain's. You and your brother didn't meet again until you were twelve and both in boarding school. And like any idiotic preteen children in a cheesy movie like the parent trap, you guys had the brilliant idea of switching lives and every other summer, you'd go to port Charles and play Jason with his family and he'd go to upstate New York and play you, with yours. You had planned to tell your parents the truth after graduation but neither family showed up, you decided to join the navy and you and your brother were going to stay in touch. It was just before your eighteenth birthdays when I decided to intervene, but fate did it for me instead. Your brother got into a car accident and was in a coma, he woke up with no memory of his eighteen years of life. So I continued to watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to go ahead with my plans for you two. It had been four years before it finally lined up, you were a seal blowing through the ranks and your brother was leaving town, it was perfect. In 1999 you had an accident of your own which wasn't really an accident but I digress. There began the tale of two Jason's, or Andrew's we had every scientist on the case and when you woke up from your coma you no longer believed you were Andrew Cain, you believed yourself to be Jason Morgan, traveling the world. Your brother was led to believe that he was Andrew Cain, navy seal, and so on. We switched the two of you out over the last seven years, you were in Port Charles in 2001, before leaving. Your brother was back after that and it was risky but we did another swap in 2003. We thought all our hard work was lost when you lost your memory in 2005 but it worked out for us and that brings us to now, 2006. Boy it's one hell of a time for you and my great granddaughter, isn't it." She smirked. "You let Natasha convince you to walk away from her and now you're here. Don't worry, you'll be back with her soon enough, or not depending on how much damage your brother does to your relationship after you walked away from her in that hospital room. It's only been a couple of months and I heard he was getting pretty chummy with Elizabeth again. After all you may not have loved that insipid witch but he did."

Drew continued to glare at her, wishing he wasn't tied to a bed so he could kill her. He hated everything that she was saying, _it couldn't be true, could it?_ He didn't want to believe a word coming out of her mouth but why would she lie? What would be the reason? Nothing else seems to explain why he's in this bed tied up and forced to listen to the She-devil herself Helena Cassadine yammer on. "Why are you telling me all of this? Don't you realize how stupid it is to give your game plan away to someone who will kill you one day?"

"Oh you'll never kill me Mr. Cain, because you'll never remember. You'll never know I was a part of this, you'll never even know I was here. Hell you'll never even know you were here or that you ever existed for that matter." She said menacingly before tapping his cheek and walking out of the room.

_End of flashback…_

"Now open your eyes." Dr. Thomas said, bringing Drew back to the present. "How do you feel Mr. Cain? Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I'm fine." Drew breathed, truthfully he was fine physically and mentally at least this time they didn't have to stop. He was just angry at what he remembered, wishing that Helena and Heather were both alive so he could kill them. "I remembered this moment so clearly. Does that mean that these memories won't be so blurry anymore?" He asked after taking a deep breath.

"Possibly, unless your mind isn't ready to see something in particular, this may mean that anything you remember in these sessions won't be so fuzzy and anymore and will stick with you after. I can't say for sure though, keep that in mind." The doctor replied honestly.

"Thank you doc." Drew said getting up.

"Have you taken my advice in seeing my psychiatrist friend?"

"Yeah, we had a session, thank you for that." He said. "I'll see you next week Dr. Thomas." He said and left.

* * *

"Mommy." Danny said as he sat next to her in their theater room. He had a question, his mommy's belly was getting bigger and the only time he remembered seeing her like this was when she told him she was having Scout, now he was curious.

"Yeah buddy." She said, her eyes moving from the screen and towards him. She saw him eyeing her inquisitively before he looked into her eyes.

"Do I have another little sister in your belly?" Well she wasn't expecting that, at least not yet. She didn't think she was getting that big, but then again she was almost six months pregnant, just because she didn't notice it, didn't mean others wouldn't. She and Drew hadn't gotten around to telling the kids just yet but now she had an opening to at least tell Danny.

"Well sweetheart I don't know if it's another little sister or a little brother just yet, but yes. Mommy does have a baby in her belly." She told him while playing with his hair.

"Cool! I hope it's a boy! I've always wanted a little brother!" He smiled up at her excitedly making her chuckle.

"Oh you have, have you?" She smiled. "Now what if it's another little girl? What then?"

"I'd still be happy but then after her you and Daddy could give me a little brother." He said sweetly and Sam did not have the heart to tell him that she was not popping out anymore little ones after this.

Drew had come home, checked in on Scout who was napping and looked around for his wife and son. He got to the theater room just in time to hear the cute little exchange between mother and son. Moments like this were why he left the outside world at the door when he came home after a long work day it or double dose of therapy sessions.

"So I hear someone is excited about having a little sister or brother." He said walking into the room.

"Daddy!" Danny screamed and ran to his father as if he hadn't seen him in days.

Drew smiled, his kids always have this reaction to him or Sam and they both cherished this stage because they knew it would end eventually. "Hey buddy! How was your day?" He said wrapping his arms around Danny and holding him tight.

"It was good daddy! Me, mommy and Scout just played all day, are junk food and watched movies! Then Scout fell asleep, and I asked mommy about her belly being big and if there was another baby in it and she said yes. Do you know if I'm having a brother or a sister? Mommy didn't say." He spoke fast making both of his parents laugh.

"Sounds like you've all had an exciting day." Drew said raising his eyebrow at Sam because of the pigging out on junk food. "Now I don't know if you're having a little brother or a sister but how about you and Scout come with us to the next doctor's appointment and you can ask Dr. Lee yourself?"

"REALLY?!" He squealed making Drew and Sam both wince at the loudness of it.

"Yeah sweetie, really." She said smiling softly at her boys.

"When is it?" Danny asked.

"In two days." Drew answered.

"Awesome!" He said running back to Sam and hugging her before kissing her belly. "I can't meet you little Jedi." He whispered softly before sitting back up and watching the movie. Sam and Drew were speechless and in awe at how sweet their little boy was, he never ceased to amaze them. They caught each other's eyes when a thought crossed their minds.

_'Oh fuck, did he just call the baby little Jedi?'_

* * *

_Two days later…_

"So everything is okay with your little nugget, they're progressing just fine for this stage and you've been taking good care of yourself, Sam I'm proud."

"Well I've had a little help." She said gesturing towards Drew who was holding Scout while Danny sat on the bed with her.

"Only a little?" He asked feigning offense.

"No baby you've been a big help." She said pretending to placate him.

He mock glared at her before laughing. "Anyway Dr. Lee, we brought the kids with us today because Danny has a special request."

"Oh really? I wonder what that could be."

"Go ahead honey." Sam whispered to her son.

"Umm, can you tell us what the little Jedi is?" He asked Kelly.

"Of course, I can. Now is it just you and the little princess over there that wants to know, or do your mom and dad want to know as well?" She asked the little boy lightly.

"We all want to know right mommy?"

"Right."

"I wanna know."

"Too." Scout said making everyone chuckle.

"Well alright." Doctor Lee said. "Let's see if your little Jedi is a Luke or Leia." She said making Danny look up in wonder at the fact that she knew what Star Wars was.

"Okay Cain family, say hello to your little Yoda." She said cleverly, trying to see if Danny got the reference.

"YES! YES! YES! Mommy it's a boy! I get a little brother! Daddy do you see?!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yay!" Scout celebrated, even though she has no clue what's going on, she was feeding off of her brothers energy.

Their children's happiness made Sam and Drew melt. These truly were the moments they lived for.

* * *

"So another little boy huh? How do you feel about that?" Drew asked that night as he walked into their bedroom after putting the kids to sleep.

"Well another little girl would've been fantastic but I'm not sure how Scout will feel about the baby in general you know? She's so used to being our baby girl. Plus, I'm sure if we were having a girl we'd end up with a diva this time around instead of a little princess." She joked.

"Scout not diva enough for you, huh?" He laughed.

"Oh she's plenty diva for me. But she's still a major sweetheart."

"She is and that's how we know she's going to love this baby as much as the rest of us do and she'll adjust to being a big sister." He reassured her, making her smile.

"I know she will. So how was therapy the other day." She asked softly, changing the subject.

He sighed. "It went…" He sat down on the bed suddenly exhausted. "I remembered. I remembered how this happened."

"How what happened?"

"I remembered how the memory mapping stuff and the switching happened. I have a time-frame of the first few times me and Jason were switched."

"Are you going to fill me in?" She asked quietly.

"The first official switch was in 2000 and then I guess they switched us out when I left. Jason was back from early 2001 until late 2003. I know he left a couple of times between then, long enough for he and Kim to conceive Oscar. They didn't switch us again until October, so it was me from the moment at Jake's bar when I saw you for the first time until 2006."

"When in 2006?" She asked hesitantly.

"The night I walked away from you in the hospital." He said painfully. "We were switched long enough for him to push you away and then in July Helena took a chance to switch us back. It was me in the elevator, it was me on that balcony, it was me that was coming to get you back. I never made it. It was him that same night with Ric and Elizabeth he left you there in that bastards arms, went home, got drunk and made Jake with Elizabeth. It was me a couple of months later, I was sent back to live with the consequences according to Helena."

"Was it… was it you that lied to me?" She asked him while trying to process the information and not breakdown.

"Baby…" He reached for her only to have her pull away.

"No, Drew! Don't. Just answer the question please. Was it you?" She prayed it wasn't him.

"I… baby, I— I don't know. Dr. Thomas and I haven't delved that far yet, you know with his PTSD worries and everything. The last memory I know to be mine was New Year's Eve." He told her honestly. "Are you afraid that it was?"

"Yes. Drew I don't know how I'd handle learning that you were the one that broke me back then. I mean you know what I did, how fucked up I was. What if it was you that threatened to kill me?"

"Sam I couldn't even kill you when I had a gun pointed at you under mind control. Do you really believe I'd even remotely threaten you?"

"No."

"Listen, if I find out that any of it was me then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We never talked about it, whether it was me or not and clearly it still hurts, regardless of which one of us it was."

"I'm over it." She said suddenly annoyed.

"You sure about that? Because you were pushing me away two seconds ago."

"No I wasn't." She denied his statement, knowing it was true and he scoffed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

He leaned his head against the tile and sighed as the water ran down his body. He didn't know what was running through Sam's mind but his was all over the place. He didn't tell her about his other memories of the navy being the cause of his nightmares. Remembering those parts of his life mixed in with everything he already remembers was exhausting but he put on his best face for his family. He wants to tell Sam but he's seen how anything with the past affects her with this pregnancy. This pregnancy has her all over the board emotionally and stress is something he's been working to help her avoid. Clearly after tonight she still isn't ready to hear it, he sighed again at that thought.

A couple of minutes later he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her lips on the center of his back. He took a deep breath before turning around to face her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed at the feeling, being in his arms seemed to be the only thing that calmed her these days.

"I'm sorry babe." She said kissing his chest. "You were right. I'm not as over some of the things that happened in the past as I thought I was but that's no excuse to start pushing you away. I love you so much and the last thing I want to do is hinder the progress we've made by acting stupid over ancient history."

"I love you too. You're not hindering anything Sam, there's nothing wrong with having feelings about the pain you lived through, even if it is ancient history. It's being brought into the present and it'll have to be dealt with regardless of who was involved. Just don't push me away, there's a lot both of us will find out, we can't be pushing each other away at every revelation of a bad part of our past. I'm not gonna do that to you so don't do it to me." He said putting his finger under her chin and lifting her face to look at him.

"I won't, I promise." She whispered.

"Good." He said looking down at her now soaked and wet body and hardening at the site.

She saw the lust in his eyes and felt him hardening against her. She was suddenly yearning for him to be inside of her. They hadn't had sex in three days and now she knew they wouldn't leave the shower without rectifying that. He pulled her to him as close as she could possibly get with her belly in the way and kissed her lips. It started out soft and sweet but quickly turned sloppy and frenzied. Before she knew what was happening he had her up against the shower wall and screaming out in pleasure as he thrust inside her. He was relentless, like a man starved and she was in ecstasy.

"Shit Sam." He groaned into her neck as he felt her tightening around him.

"Yes!" She screamed as he sped up his pace. He thrust into her harder and faster without easing up and she felt something new with her impending orgasm about to hit her. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Drew I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm— ahh!" She yelled out as she came harder than she ever has. She moaned when she felt him explode inside her in long hot spurts leading to another mind blowing orgasm from her before they collapsed into each other. They stayed like that for a minute to catch their breath.

After their breathing slowed down he pulled out of her slowly and let her legs slide to the floor. Her legs felt like jelly and her pussy was still throbbing and she felt their combined juices sliding down her thigh. She shuddered at the feeling so Drew pulled her closer and held her to him. She pulled back when she felt something wet on her stomach knowing that it wasn't water or sweat.

"What the?"

"Oh yeah, that was new." Drew said as he followed her line of sight to his abs.

"What was new?"

"You squirting." He said bluntly making her blush. "You're cute." He smiled. "Now come on, let's get cleaned up and head to bed so you can get some rest before little Obi-Wan starts his nightly routine of using the force on your bladder."

She laughed. "Okay, we're going to have to limit you and Danny's constant watching of Star Wars movies." She said as he led her back underneath the shower spray.

* * *

_Two months later…_

"Drew I need this baby out of me and I need him out now!" She said as she sat down on the couch beside him.

He laughed. "You've got a few weeks left babe, he'll be out soon. Speaking of him being out, we need to pick a name because all of these nicknames aren't going to cut it."

"I know, but it's hard to choose."

"Babe we have like twenty names, all we have to do is pick two."

"Twenty where half are Star Wars related thanks to you and Danny." She sighed.

"Well I mean we let our kid give our daughter a puppy's name, so I think Star Wars is an upgrade."

"We could go with something Greek."

"The only Greek name we have on the list is Kairos. I mean Kairos Cain?"

"I like it. Besides we aren't naming our son Jedi."

"We aren't going to name our son Jedi." He laughed. "Okay what about Alexander?" He suggested.

"Well he likes it." She said as the baby kicked her.

"So whaddya say, can we keep it?"

"Sure if I'm gonna be outvoted two to one."

"Okay so what about Samuel?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to be named after me."

"Hmmm, well let's just keep it on the table anyway. What do you think little Yoda?" He said talking to her belly. The baby kicked so he took that as confirmation. "Now mommy is outvoted two to one again." He said smiling up at her glare before kissing her belly and then her lips.

"Very funny." She said kissing him back. "So I'm assuming Andrew Jr. is going to stay on the table."

"Oh honey, it was never on the table." He laughed making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Whatever." He mocked. "Come here." He said before pulling her on his lap ignoring her pitiful attempts to avoid him. "How about we just wait until he's here and then just see what name fits him?"

"Fine." She said grumpily.

"Oh, Yoda someone's in a mood today." He playfully whispered to her belly. "How about Daddy makes it better?" He said as he lifted his head and looked Sam in her eyes.

"I think the little Yoda should inform their daddy that he won't be making anything better tonight." She said challenging him.

"Oh baby you know I love a challenge." He said mischievously. "How about I take you upstairs and I show you just how much?" He asked before proceeding to do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** So I'm back with another chapter, it's short again but I can't keep up with the pace of the longer chapters right now so the updates will probably be short until I get back into the groove. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it regardless. Now as always, thank you for taking the time out to read and review, I appreciate all of them. This one goes into timeline of Drew and Jason's lives overlapping a little, not too much lol just a summary basically. Please excuse any grammatical errors and enjoy:)**

**Part six. **

_A week later..._

"It wasn't me." He blurted out his wife while they had lunch in his office.

"What?" She asked him confused at his sudden confession.

"It wasn't me that threatened to kill you, hell it wasn't even me that lied to you about Jake. That was Jason, I was there during the metro court crisis and that was the last memory that was mine from 2007 until July of 2009. It makes sense now, why those memories I mentioned after I had my bike accident were so clear and prominent, it's because those were my real memories. The corset, the prison visit, our first kiss on the penthouse floor, saving Danny, Sonny's old curtains… Lila, it was me. It was me until I went to Rome and never came back until 2011. Jason was the one in the accident but I was the one that needed the surgery. I was the one you married and we know I was the one that conceived Danny with you, I just wasn't the one that was tortured with your sexual assault. They did switch me back in time to have to pick up the pieces of the damage to our marriage. And well we know it was me for the rest of 2012 before getting shot. When I left the house that night, I was going to help Bernie but I was also planning on heading to Sonny's and let him know that I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to miss Danny's life and I wanted us to have a good marriage and build our own family, I just never got the chance to do any of that."

"Yes you did." She said speechless at everything but not being able to help herself and refute that last part.

"I was gone for two years before I got the chance to even meet you again and another year before having you back in my arms as more than just Jake does friend. I was years too late on the life I wanted to start with you, I missed our son growing up, I almost married another woman and almost lost you to another man."

"None of that happened though baby. We have our life now, it doesn't matter that it didn't happen on the time-frame we would've preferred, what matters is that it happened at all."

He sighed. "You're right, I know you're right… it's just hard to remember all of these things and not be angry at how it all eventually played out."

"I know but life is good now, we have our family, a new baby on the way, our marriage isn't over, and you know that not all of your memories of loving me weren't a lie. I'd say things played out pretty well given the circumstances." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah they did."

"Now as well as things played out, we still have some things to work out and based on everything you told me, I know that now you remember your life from 2003-2012. Yet you've only told me about the things that happened between us, nothing about your life before 2003 or anything in between your time in Port Charles. Why is that? You know I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"I will tell you after the baby is born."

"And now doesn't seem to be a suitable time for you because?"

"Because you're pregnant and you're like an emotional minefield, like you were when you had toxoplasmosis. Dr. Lee said no stress and I don't want anything that traumatizes me to cause stress for you when we're in the home stretch."

"Shouldn't that be left up to me? I mean do you think that knowing my husband is holding back from me doesn't stress me out?" She asked incredulously. "It's as stressful as it is annoying. I've watched you for two months now Drew, do you think I don't see how drained you've been after sessions? Do you think I don't notice the nightmares? You went from simply being able to sleep peacefully and calmly with me on your chest or wrapped loosely in your arms to sleeping like our toddler, wild and clingy. You hold me too tightly sometimes and steal the covers other times and don't think that pretending to fall asleep when I ask you what's wrong after comforting you after one is gonna continue to cut it either. I may be a pregnant emotional minefield as you call it, but I'm still your wife and keeping secrets is what almost tore us apart in the first place. We promised not to do that this time around."

"I'm not keeping secrets, I just—"

"YOU ARE KEEPING SECRETS!" She bellowed. "What do you think not telling me something means?! Jesus, Drew!" She said slamming her fork onto the table, getting up and heading to the door.

He jumped up and grabbed her before she could leave. "Wait Sam, don't go please. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. You're right, let's just sit down and talk calmly and I'll tell you everything you want to know, baby I promise, I just don't want you to get worked up that's all. I haven't kept anything from you because I don't want you to know, okay? I just wanted everything to go smoothly until the baby was born. I'm sorry for not telling you but I can't apologize for trying to protect this pregnancy."

She took a deep breath to calm herself before coolly replying. "Okay Andrew, that's fine. We can wait until I have the baby to talk about it. Right now though I've lost my appetite and I just need to be alone. I'll see you at home." She pulled away from him and walked out the door.

He watched her as she walked away from him and sighed. "Fuck!" He yelled, throwing a glass against the wall. "Fuck." He took a deep breath and went back to his desk, he had work to do.

* * *

_That night..._

"Hey." He said climbing into bed after putting the kids to sleep. She was laying down staring at the ceiling and knowing that she couldn't sleep without being in his arms, he reached over to pull her to him but she pulled away before turning on her side.

"Goodnight Andrew." She said coldly and reached over and turned the light off.

"Okay, fuck this. I'm tired of the attitude Samantha. You're mad at me for breaking the promise of not keeping secrets but you're ready to break the promise of never going to bed angry. And this is after I already told you that I'd tell you everything I've been holding back. You're the one that walked out of my office instead of giving me a chance, so why are you acting like this?"

"Like what Andrew?" She asked tiredly without turning over. "If you want to cuddle then let's just cuddle I'm tired and I don't want to argue."

"Come here." He said in that voice he knew she never could resist, even at her angriest. She didn't move, determined not to give in to him this time. "I said come here Samantha." He said pulling her to him. "I know you're mad at me baby but I really am sorry for how I handled things. I just worry about you and the little Jedi, okay? Can't you understand that?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

She sighed and tried to keep her tears at bay. "I understand what you were trying to do but I don't think you understand how I feel. The fact is Andrew, that it feels like you just don't trust me to be able to handle the information as if I'll just fly off the handle and into a load of stress, putting our child in danger. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think that I could handle the information. Do you even trust me to keep our child safe? You're so worried about stressing me out by being honest that you haven't seen the stress that watching you walk on eggshells puts me through." She said as she started to cry.

"Wow. Okay… okay look at me." He said as he started to turn her towards him. She reluctantly turned her eyes towards his face. "First of all, I need you to know that I trust you implicitly when it comes to the health and well-being of our baby, of all of our children. I'm sorry if it came off as the opposite. It's just ever since Dr. Lee said to keep you relaxed, I've just been worried about the both of you, and I didn't want you to be anything but relaxed because I know what the stress could do and I don't want to lose either of you. Second of all, I don't like thinking about these nightmares and the memories. The nightmares almost always involve you or the kids and they put me on edge. Things from the memories alter and I end up seeing your face. Those nights I hold you a little tighter, Sam those nights are the worst nightmares, second to the ones that wake me up in a panic. My psychiatrist thinks I had PTSD and that all signs point to these memories bringing it back. I just didn't want to worry you and I'm sorry that I did. Now can we stop this _'Andrew'_ nonsense because you know that I only like it when you call me _'Drew'_ or _'baby'_ nothing else, except maybe _'papi'_ like you did when we went to Brazil before our honeymoon was cut short." He said whispering the last part in her ear seductively.

She closed her eyes and tried not to give into the temptation, she wanted to focus on what he had just told her and ask him to really delve in and talk to her about it but at the same time she wanted to be screaming _'papi'_ all night long. She thought towards the end of this pregnancy sex would be less frequent but it seemed like her husband had other ideas, seeing as how he's been insatiable during this last trimester, not that she could blame him they were about to be in a dry spell when the baby came. Angry or not she wouldn't turn down an opportunity to get the dick, if he was in the mood then she was in the mood, plus it isn't like she hasn't been wet since he did that voice he knew she was a sucker for.

She rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss his lips. "Just shut up and fuck me." She whispered and pulled him on top of her before latching back on to his lips. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and spoke again. "Make no mistake though_ papi_, we are going to talk about everything you just told me in the morning, this won't be swept under the rug."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before kissing her again and making his way down her body. "For now I'll just use my mouth for everything but talking." He told her before pulling her panties off and diving in to devour her pussy.

* * *

_Eight weeks later…_

"Oh my fucking God!" She screamed as she clawed at his back. He was thrusting inside of her in short, quick bursts and it felt so good. He was hitting her g-spot with the head of his dick every time he pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside of her while his thumb played with her clit. She had already cum once but he was determined to get her to cum again. They were supposed to be having sex to make her go into labor but apparently their son was content to stay where he was. Or so she thought as she came again, squirting all over him, but between her orgasmic pleasure she felt a feeling that was so familiar to her after birthing three children and she knew that her water had just broken as well. "Shit, Shit, Drew baby you have to stop." She said pushing against his chest to get him to stop his thrusting. She'd feel bad about him not getting to get off later, but now they had other priorities.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked confused and out of breath.

"Pull out. I need you to pull out now." She said trying to remain calm. After he pulled out, he still looked confused and it was adorable, any other time she would've laughed but now she was starting to feel the contractions and she was no longer in a laughing or a fucking kind of mood. "Baby my water broke. We need to go to the hospital now."

Wha—what? Is—is that even possible?"

"Do you really want to explore the question of whether or not a woman's water can break mid orgasm, right now? Or do you want to go and see our son be born in a hospital and not at home, in a bed where you just fucked me into active labor?" She asked sarcastically before getting up and heading into the bathroom to clean up before he could react or respond. A few minutes later she didn't hear anything from her husband and just knew he was still sitting there with a dumb look on his face. "Drew get the go bag and get dressed, we have to go!" She yelled from the doorway when she saw that she was right.

He jumped up and ran into the closet to get an outfit and get her bag. He wasn't panicking, well not outwardly. He's not worried about getting her to the hospital or anything like that, he was worried because she was overdue and he was worried about the baby. A nice safe boring hospital birth was what they both had wanted but at the same time flashes of Lila's birth ran through his mind and had him frozen on the spot before she yelled at him. He couldn't think negatively, this wasn't going to be like Lila, Scout, or Danny, their son would be born safely and his wife would be just fine. There was gonna be no fanfare, no passing out, just a few pushes and crying baby and two happy parents. At least that's what he had to tell himself to get his ass in gear and get them to the hospital before she had him on their bathroom floor.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

"Okay that's it, I swear that we're NEVER doing this again." She said as she gripped his hand in a death grip.

He chuckled. "And here I was thinking we weren't gonna stop until we had our own football team."

"Fuck you." She said through gritted teeth and squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Okay! Okay baby damn! I was just joking." He grimaced at the pain her grip was causing.

"I know but you're not as funny as you seem to believe you are." She groaned through her contraction.

"Doc please tell me little Sammy is ready to come out now?" Drew said pleadingly, his hand was like one squeeze from breaking and Sam was getting grouchier, he needed this kid out now.

"He's not gonna be named after me."

"Oh yes he is we already discussed it. We bet on it and you lost. It was Samuel or Kairos and I won."

"Well I bet you'll never get laid again."

"You'll lose that bet as well." He mumbled under his breath but she squeezed his hand again signaling that she heard it.

Doctor Lee snickered. "Okay you two, are you ready to meet your little Jedi?" She asked them after checking to make sure Sam was fully dilated.

"We've been ready for like two weeks doc." Drew smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead. "You've got this baby, I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. "Get this baby out of me Kelly."

"Alright." Dr. Lee said. "Time to push."

Half an hour later of pushing, cursing and fracturing her husband's hand, Sam and Drew we're finally holding their son. "I told you he was a Samuel, he's literally your mirror image in the male form." Drew told her as he admired their little Jedi of a son.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you won that bet, huh?"

"Yeah." He said kissing her forehead. "Welcome to the world Samuel Alexander Cain." He kissed his sons dark curly head of hair.

"Welcome to the world my little prince." Sam whispered following her husband's sentiment. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Thank you for taking it easy on me. Even though you decided to take your sweet time and drive mommy bananas waiting for you to get here." She smiled at her already aware newborn before turning to her husband. "Thank you for giving me yet another miracle, I love you." She said leaning over to kiss him.

"Thank you for being my miracle and for giving me three of the most beautiful little miracles in this world, I love you too, so much." He said kissing her back.

They kissed for a few minutes before Samuel gurgled and let out a little cry. Breaking the kiss Sam smiled and looked at her son, he started to lean towards her nipple and she knew it was time to feed him. "I guess someone is finally ready to eat, huh?" She cooed as Drew untied her hospital gown so she could breastfeed their son. As soon as her nipple got close to his mouth he latched on and started feeding, making her smile. It was not this easy getting Scout to breastfeed, so this change of pace was nice.

"You know, he may be my mirror image in the male form as you said but he is all you when it comes to my breasts." She said taking her eyes away from her son to peak at her husband. He was just watching their son feed intently. "Drew."

"Yeah." He said looking up towards her. "What?" He asked as he saw her looking at him pointedly.

"Don't even think about it. I see you looking and the answer is no. Not for a while at least. You know how sensitive my nipples get when I'm breastfeeding so I need you to stop eyeballing my boobs."

"I was looking at our son."

"And yet you had that look that you always get on your face when you're about to— mmmph." She started before he kissed her.

"Baby trust me, that's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Sure, Jan." She deadpanned.

He laughed. "Okay, it was kind of because I mean, I love your breasts. But I really was just admiring our son as well. I love seeing you in moments like these."

"Yeah and I love seeing you burping a well fed infant and changing diapers. Speaking of burping, he's done." She said maneuvering their son to her lap and fixing her hospital gown. Drew helped her before getting off of the bed and pulling the rocking chair closer to it and stripping out of his shirt. "Uh honey? What are you doing?"

"Skin to skin. They say it helps the baby bond with you more, we didn't get to really do it with Scout and Danny, at least not right away with Scout. I want it to be different with him." He said looking at their newborn son as he picked him up and laid him on his chest before sitting in the chair to burp him.

She admired the view of her husband and his delectable body with their newborn on his chest before speaking again. "You know speaking of our other two children, I'm sure they'd love to meet their little brother."

"Oh I know, I texted your mother. She's going to bring them by in the morning. She and my mother decided to give us at the very least the first twenty four hours with our son so we can bond and you can get some rest, before they rush in to spoil him."

"Good." Sam said breathing a small sigh of relief. "I'm exhausted, I appreciate them deciding to give us a day to bond with him and for me to rest but I also just wanna see my other two babies." She said almost pouting at the thought of having to wait to see her children.

"I do too honey but they'll be here in the morning, smothering you with hugs and kisses and bombarding us with questions of where babies come from and why he's named after you and not Luke Skywalker or Obi-Wan." He laughed and she smiled.

"You're right." She yawned.

"You hear that my little Jedi, mommy said I'm right. You know why? Cause daddy's always right." He joked, Samuel burped and then yawned and Drew's heart melted.

Sam smiled at them tiredly, finally feeling the effects of her labor. "I think it's safe to say that he knows that his daddy is full of sugar honey iced tea." She chuckled as he came to lay next to her and she laid her head on his chest beside their son.

"Haha, go to sleep." He said lightly pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as her eyes closed. Drew laid there and watched his wife and son sleep for about an hour before he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep himself. For now all was right in the world and he knew that nothing could ruin this moment for him.

_Little did he know, on the other side of the country someone was planning to do just that..._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:****Thanks for sticking with me guys. I hope you like it:). It's not my best work but this writers block has been a bitch and I kind of forgot about where I was going with this, so I apologize if it's all over the place. Anywho, good or bad let me know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas on what I should do next I'm open to hear them. **

**P.s. Sorry for the rusty smut and any grammatical errors lol.**

**Part Seven. **

"Oh my gosh look at this handsome little prince." Alexis said as she held her newest grandson. He was gorgeous and he looked just like Sam when she was first born, from the head full of curly black hair to his chocolate brown eyes and button nose. For a moment she was transported back into that moment almost thirty five years ago, the sixteen year old version of herself holding an exact replica of her little prince of a grandson in her arms as her cookie gave her the same inquisitive look he was giving her right now. Back then that moment was filled with a number of emotions, she was happier than she'd ever been holding her little girl in her arms but it was bittersweet because she knew she'd probably never see the child again, oh how wrong had she been, and for that she was grateful. Now as she held this carbon copy of the first love of her life she felt nothing but joy, love and awe. She'd felt the same when she held Scout and Danny for the first time but this was something else. She looked up at her first love, her cookie all grown up and she smiled and mouthed _'I love you'_ smiling wider at the happiness on her daughters face as she returned the sentiment and held her other two children close to her.

She looked back down at her grandson and felt like he could see through her soul. She gave him a soft smile and whispered to him in Greek, a language she thought she had forgotten. "Σε αγαπώ, ο πρίγκιπας μου." She told him with a kiss to his forehead and it was like his chocolate eyes had brightened as they crinkled when he gave her a smile, almost as if he understood. She smiled back and then he yawned as if he was bored with the mushiness of the moment that had just passed and he went to sleep, Alexis let out a soft chuckle then. "Seems we have quite a character on our hands with this one." She said with a bright smile as she passed the baby to Monica who had just walked into the room a minute ago, immediately hugging her son and kissing her daughter in law and grandchildren before turning her head to the newest addition to the family.

Both grandmothers and siblings were in awe of the newest little member of the Cain family. "What's his name daddy?" Danny asked as Drew carefully put his little brother in his arms, while Sam held Scout on her lap beside them.

"Samuel Alexander Cain." Drew answered with a smile as he ruffled his oldest son's hair.

"Cool, hi Sammy. I know you didn't get a Star Wars name but that's okay cause you're named after mommy and she's cooler than Star Wars. I'm Danny, your big brother and Scout is your big sister, and we love you." Danny whispered softly to his new baby brother as he kissed his little head and leaned slightly for Scout to do the same since she was watching curiously. Scout kissed the baby and then giggled up at her mom when he opened his eyes and gurgled.

The adults and Danny all laughed with her, it was a sweet moment, one of many that would come.

* * *

_Seven weeks later…_

"This is beautiful Drew, Thank you." She said as she looked around the little private oasis that he created in the forested part of their backyard. There was a clearing in the middle of the woods that opened up just enough to see a perfect view of the stars up above and Drew set up a romantic dinner by campfire for them. He'd also set up a campsite a few feet away with a tent and everything because they were going to spend the night out here. Alexis and Molly were at the house with the kids perfectly happy with giving them the night off, even asking them why not just actually leave the property instead of just the house for the night, but they said that they didn't really want to be too far from their kids, they just wanted to spend their first night together after having Samuel without any interruptions.

"I'm glad you like it, it's been awhile since we've done something like this." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Mmmm, we should make time to do it more often." She whispered huskily, as she started to feel that ever present throb between her legs as his lips caressed that spot on her neck he knew she loved.

"We should." He whispered as he lightly nipped her earlobe pulling a soft moan from her lips, before he pulled back and walked her towards the set up he had near the fire. "Come on let's eat, you're going to need sustenance for what I have planned for you tonight." He said with a wink that made the throbbing between her thighs get stronger as images of them together popped into her mind.

After they ate Drew held her between his legs as she laid against his chest, both of them just staring up at the starry sky. It really was beautiful and peaceful and everything that they needed at the moment. Life has been calm since their youngest child was born and they both knew that the quiet would only last so long, so they were just relishing in every moment that they could get out of it. Tonight being one of those moments.

"I love you." Sam said, turning her head towards him to make eye contact.

"I love you too baby." Drew said, kissing her softly.

"Mmm, so as much as lazing around together after dinner is, what else did you have planned for tonight. You know, other than ravishing my body?" She asked him softly breaking their kiss.

"Well not really, but there is something that we haven't done that I've been wanting to do for awhile." He admitted.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She asked playfully.

He stood up and pulled his phone out and turned on a song, one of her favorite songs before holding his hand out for her to grab. "May I have this dance?"

She smirked. "Yes you may." She said taking his hand and letting him lift her off of the cushions she was sitting on. "Good choice." She said with a sweet smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed with him, the sounds of Ed Sheeran's voice echoing around them softly.

'_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms…'_

"Remember when we went to that concert and heard it live?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh I most definitely do, care to sing along this time?" She asked as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Anything for you." He said brushing the hair out of her face before he sung along with the chorus "Kiss me like you wanna be loved…" he started softly his forehead against hers as they swayed together and the soft sounds of the music surrounded them.

"I love you." She said with a smile before laying her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat and enjoying the feel of the vibrations his voice made as he softly sang to her. She really did love his voice and the way it felt like it caressed her skin.

'_...Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no, my heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now…'_

He held her closer as they swayed slowly along to the beat. He stopped singing and whispered in her ear how much he loved her too.

"Show me." She whispered huskily before lightly brushing her lips against his. Drew deepened the kiss and lifted her up to carry her into the tent, never breaking the kiss as they went.

'_... Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love…'_

The music was long forgotten as they undressed each other, hands and lips touching each and every part of skin they could as they went. It had been too long for them both because each touch made them quiver. Sam was wetter than she's ever been and felt like the dam would break before she got the chance to feel him inside of her. Drew was so hard it felt like his dick was going to explode and all he wanted to do was fuck her into oblivion. This was supposed to be a romantic night though, so he wanted to make love to her. He started to regret the choice of going slow to savor every bit of her as she whispered in his ear that she couldn't wait to feel him deep inside of her. He couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around him, her warm heat dripping him tightly as he slid in and out of her.

"Drew." She moaned as he started to kiss his way down her body. She loved it when he kissed and licked and nibbled his way down her body before he devoured her like she was his last meal, but as much as she wanted that she wanted him to be inside of her more. Grabbing his hair, she pulled him back up towards her lips and kissed him deeply, sucking His bottom lip before she let go and whispered in his ear. "I need you to fuck me, make love to me later." She told him as she sucked on his earlobe making him groan.

She damn near screamed when he thrust into her a second later but his lips smothered hers and swallowed the sounds she made as he fucked her hard and fast and deep. He loved the way her nails dug into his skin with every hard thrust, the guttural moans that came with every deep stroke, the gasps that came whenever he fucked her faster. She loved the way he'd groan every time she tightened around him, the way he'd pull her hair and bite her neck when he went harder, the way he'd suck her nipples when he went deeper, the way he'd play with her clit and bring her closer and closer to the edge as he fucked her faster.

When she flipped them over and started to ride him their eyes connected and she gave him a mischievous smirk as she scraped her nails down his chest making it painful on purpose, earning herself a slap on the ass. She laughed and leaned down to nibble on his bottom lip. "I'll make you pay for that." She told him with a dark twinkle in her eyes before she rode him until they both couldn't take it anymore and they both came together in an explosion of pleasure.

* * *

_A month later…_

It was three in the morning and Samuel had just woken up for his nightly feeding, Sam had just opened her eyes to see that she was still alone in her bedroom, and she noticed that yet again the covers were not messed up on her husband's side of the bed. She sighed, normally she'd wake up to hear her sons cries only to find that her husband was already up and heading out of the room to go feed their child with one of the pre-made bottles she made, so she would get to stay asleep. Tonight, like the last three previous nights that hasn't been the case and neither her, nor Samuel were very happy with that. She could tell her little prince was used to being fed by his dad in the middle of the night, Drew called it their bonding time. It was the only time when everyone would be asleep and it was just him and his little Jedi, he'd told her once and she loved that. But now it seems as if it's now on her to do it all. She didn't know what was going on with these sudden late nights her husband was pulling but she was going to figure it out.

The last three weeks started to get more hectic for them with the expansion of aurora into other markets outside of media and entertainment and Drew trying to find a replacement CEO because he was tired of the desk work, not to mention the shady entrance of his ex girlfriend a week ago. When this Maria Rodriguez chick came to town Drew had become tense and on edge and now he was staying out late, night after night, missing time with their youngest son because of it and pissing her off as a result. Especially since he hasn't answered a call or text since midnight.

"Where is your daddy?" She asked her almost three month old son. He just removed himself from her breast as if he was searching for him when she said the word daddy before he latched back on to her nipple and started to eat again. She just sighed and rubbed his chunky cheek. "You're cute." She told him as he started to fall asleep. He never did take long to eat when she breastfed him, seeing as how he always fell into a bit of a food coma before she can burp him and stays asleep as she does, letting out a huge burp. Every single time, she thought with a yawn before she laid him in his crib and tucked him in before going back to her bedroom.

It was a quarter after four in the morning when her husband finally did walk into their bedroom. She was laying in bed on her side just staring at the door since she couldn't fall asleep and then there he was. He didn't turn the light on and instead of getting ready for bed like he usually does, he just stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her cuddling her. She tried to relish in the moment of knowing he's safe and that he came home and that he still felt the need to pull her close even though he thought she was sleeping but she couldn't. She tried not to tense when she felt his lips on her neck either because it was always something he'd don't but again she couldn't. She tensed and he felt it and before she knew it she was tearing up.

"Babe?" He whispered softly against her ear after he felt her tense against him. She never tensed at his touch and that had him a little confused and worried. He called out to her again but she didn't answer so he pulled back and got up to turn the light on. "Babe, is something wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her side of the bed and noticed she was crying.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked him, ignoring the confused worried look on his face and his question about something being wrong.

"What?" He asked incredulously with a slight chuckle until he saw her face. "Sam, why… why would you even ask me something like that?" He continued, hurt that she was even thinking that he'd hurt her like that.

"You just got home Drew. Every night for the last four nights you've come home later and later, missing dinners with your family, missing your bonding time with Sammy, you've never missed that time with him and suddenly it's been four nights. You just come home, take a shower and then climb into bed like nothing ever happened and whenever I ask about why you've been so late lately you get dodgy. That's never been like you, you're keeping something from me and I feel like it has something to do with Maria coming to town. What would any other wife think?"

"I'm not cheating on you. I'm sorry that you're starting to think that I am but I would never do that to you. And I'm sorry..." He sighed. "I haven't been coming home early lately because I'm in the middle of an investigation, I was told not to share this information but I can't let you think I'm out here cheating on you. I've been out doing recon, Robert asked me to help him with this WSB investigation into Peter and the one they're doing in regards to Maria now that she's in town. The agency has reason to believe that something big is about to go down. Their intel shows that she's into some heavy shit and since I'm her ex Robert thinks I could be of use. He also has reason to believe that Hank Archer is involved and he'll be coming into town soon and if he does he thinks that I would come in handy for that as well, seeing as how I served with him on a few missions in the Navy. Robert thinks that they're all a part of this mob chatter that's been brewing and I wouldn't be shocked. Maria's father, Gianni Moretti has been the head of one of the most notorious families in the Italian mob for decades. Maria told me that she's in town because she's visiting her mother who moved here two years ago and she just so happened to come across the fact that I live here now and extended her stay to catch up. I'm thinking that's just her cover story but Robert told me to use it to my advantage and get an in, so I invited her to dinner at the penthouse to meet you and the kids Saturday."

Sam sighed as she absorbed all of the information Drew just told her. She was relieved that he wasn't cheating and that she felt stupid for asking but she was also angry that he was essentially now a spy for the WSB and that he was dumb enough to voluntarily subject her and their children to meeting his ex, well mostly the children. She didn't want that woman near her kids but she was curious to meet her and see what Drew used to be drawn too. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that or ruin our marriage after fighting for it. I just, I didn't know what else to think and I apologize for that. As far as the WSB stuff we can talk about that later. I'm more concerned about this dinner, Drew if your ex is into something dangerous do you think it's smart to have her around our children?"

"It's not the brightest thing to do but she won't try anything and she won't make any moves against me. She still thinks I don't remember my old life. Plus we're both going to be there and she'll never have a moment alone with them, it's going to be okay. Not to mention it's at the penthouse so she won't have access to our house or even know where we really live and she never will."

"Damn right she never will. And from now on you tell Robert that we're in this together, no more secrets and keeping me out of the loop I'm going to help."

"Sam…"

"I'm going to help, end of discussion. Now it's been a long night, I'm tired and I can tell you are too. So let's table all of this and get some rest because your children will be awake in a couple of hours." She said as she pulled him to lay in the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. "I love you Drew."

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.


End file.
